Something new for Kaoru
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Kaoru starting high school with three familiar faces. Why can't she place her finger on why they look so familiar? What happens when Kaoru starts to maybe fall in love and then gets mixed up in some sticky drama? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the weekend my mom had noticed that I started acting weird. She saw that I didn't come home in the same clothes, noticed I was spaced out a lot and daydreaming, so she assumed I had a crush on a boy, that was my tutor. I kept telling her that I didn't but she didn't believe me. So when Monday came around she forced me to wear a skirt. I tired and tried to let her not make me wear it but she threatened me.

"KAORU MATSUBARA, IF YOU DO NOT WEAR THIS SKIRT I WONT LET YOU WATCH THAT SPORTS GAME THAT YOU WANTED TO!" she yelled at me.

I eventually agreed. Well what choice did I have? I wanted to see that game!

At least the skirt wasn't too girly. It was a black denim skirt that stopped at mid thigh level. I wore a medium green tank top that matched. I took a grey zip up sweatshirt because I thought it might be cold. My mom first complained but then agreed. She also made me wear black ballet flats.

I walked up to the school and saw Momoko and Miyako. As I made my way over them all these boys were looking at me.

"Wow Kaoru, you look nice," Miyako said admiring my outfit.

"Why are you dressed up?" Momoko asked, also admiring my outfit.

The bell rang, "Um I'll tell you later," I said as I headed towards the school.

When I reached my class I sat at my desk and all the boys were falling head over heals for me.

"Kaoru, do want me to walk you to your next class?"

"Kaoru, I can carry your books for you!"

"Do you need me to get you a pencil?"

"Um, no thanks guys, I think I'm ok," I said shyly.

Then Butch walked in and saw all the boys around me trying to get my attention. He walked up and then his eyes widened. I'm not sure if it was a good kind of widening or bad. Maybe it was just surprised… The bell rang again and they all went to their seats.

Butch sat next to me and kept sneaking peeks at me.

"Butch, why do you keep looking at me?" I whispered.

"No reason," he said smirking.

He seemed to be back to his 'normal' self. Which meant he would flirt with me, tease me and then possibly flirt with me some more.

The teacher walked in, "Oh Kaoru, you look nice today," she smiled at me then got on with the lesson.

I walked out of the room and all the boys surrounded me still asking if they could walk me to class or carry my books. Then Butch came over.

"She said no," somewhat angrily and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer towards him and then we walked out.

"What's up with you?" I asked starting to feel weird with his hand on my waist.

"You said no," he said looking at the ground then took his hand away.

"I know, but I can handle myself," I said looking at him, "if you haven't heard, I am the toughest girl in the school," I said smiling to myself.

"Ha that's kind of hard to believe when you're in a skirt,"

"Shut up!" I almost yelled as I punched him in the arm, hard.

"OW! That hurt!" he said rubbing his arm, "for a girl you do punch hard,"

I smiled again.

"You know you have a pretty smile," he said as he leaned into my face.

"Butch! What do you think you are doing?" I heard Himeko say, starting to freak out.

He pulled away and then looked at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Himeko, what did I tell you?"

"Honey, we just had a little fight. We can fix this," she cooed making a puppy dogface to him.

"Himeko, we were never dating and we will never date!" he practically yelled at her with furry in his eyes.

"Whatever, I never really never liked you," she said in annoyance and stormed off.

"Do you think she gave up?"

"I wish and hope so."

It was finally the end of the day. I was walking to my locker and saw that Butch was waiting there.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked not looking at me.

"You want to walk me home?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him while opening my locker.

"Ya." Still not looking at me.

"Well I guess my mom deserves to meet my tutor. The only downside is that she might embarrass the crap out of me. So don't laugh at me if she does." I said as I shut my locker.

He looked at me and smirked, "I'll try not to."

We took the short way home but walked slowly. Momoko and Miyako saw me leaving with Butch and giggled with giggles of happiness. _What are they thinking? Butch is only walking me home…_ I started to go deeper into thought. _But he never has walked me home before, even if we did get along that day. Ever since that night at his house he has been acting…nicer to me. The teasing has slowed down a bit but he seems to be flirting with me more. He almost kissed me…twice! I can't believe I haven't felt awkward about any of this. Why am I just realizing this all now?_

"KAORU!" Butch yelled at me. He was shaking me a bit.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my deep thought.

"You were spacing out…" he said as he stopped shaking me.

"Oh…" I said and looked at the surroundings. Man I passed my apartment building. I started to turn around.

"Sorry I was so deep in thought, I wasn't paying attention to where we were."

"That's ok."

We walked in silence for a bit. I could feel his eyes looking over at me every now and then. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"I know I didn't tell you this but you look really pretty," he said but wasn't looking at me.

"Thanks," I said as I felt my face start to blush a little. _I think I just got my answer…_

"So what were you thinking about back there?"

"Um just about some stuff." I said not really answering his question. I didn't really want to have to tell him that I might have feelings for him.

"Like?" he asked, this time looking at me.

Why does he have to look at me when I don't answer his questions?

We reached my apartment and I found an excuse not to answer it. "Here we are!" I said rushing up the stairs to the front door. He was jogging after me. I swear he was trying to look up my skirt, pervert…

I opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!"

My mom came in and saw me with Butch; of course I kind of dreaded this.

"Oh look! You brought home a boy! Is he your boyfriend?" my mom asked obviously getting too excited while I flinched at the word 'boyfriend'.

"No, he is my tutor."

"It's nice to meet you!"

"My name is Butch." He said and extended a hand out.

Dai heard all the commotion and came down.

"Who's this Kaoru?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Is it your boyfriend?"

"No, he is my tutor."

"If you needed help you could have come to me for help."

"Like you remember what you learned freshman year."

"You hardly remember what you did this morning!"

"You're one to talk!" I shot back angrily.

"Kaoru! Dai! Stop fighting. We have company!" she turned to Butch, "I'm sorry about this. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great! Thank you." He said politely.

"Kaoru, you and Butch can go to your room. Dai you should finish your homework. Don't bother your sister and her friend." She said sternly and walked back into the kitchen. I gave Dai a death glare and he rolled his eyes and went back up to his room.

I showed Butch around a little. Showed him some pictures.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the man in the wrestlers mask.

"That is my dad." I said proudly.

"That's cool. Is he here?"

"No. He is away for another match." I looked at him to see what his expression was. His face just showed calmness.

"Sorry about my mom. She can be a bit embarrassing at times."

"I wasn't the one being embarrassed." He said smirking.

"Dai. He can be sometimes over protective." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where's your room?"

I took his hand and led him to my room; my face blushed a little. Then when we reached my room I closed the door behind us.

He looked around. He didn't say anything. My room wasn't that interesting. It looked pretty normal. My room had light green walls, unmade bed, random stuff everywhere, and a few posters of wrestlers. There was a small desk in the corner with a computer and lots of papers. It was nothing compared to Butch's room. Mine was small compared to his.

He took a seat on my bed. I joined him.

"Cool room."

"Thanks," I'm pretty sure he was just trying to be nice.

There was silence. I didn't like the silence so I broke it.

"I was wondering… Why did you almost… kiss me?" I said in a low shaky voice. Of course he heard me. But instead of laughing or snickering he started to blush. He didn't blush very much but enough for me to notice.

"Maybe because I wanted to." He tried to say coolly.

There was more silence.

"Is this what you were thinking about earlier?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out," I said playfully.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I could tell that he was slightly impressed at me comeback, but I could just be exaggerating.

Then there was more silence. _What can be more awkward than two teenagers that might have feelings for one another being in the same room? So does this mean I do have feelings for him?_ I quickly shook the thought loose from my head.

"Can you help me with the math homework?" I started to pull the math book from my backpack.

"Sure. I could have guessed that you would ask," he said smirking as usual.

After about an hour of working we were done.

"You're welcome,"

"Oh ya, um thanks,"

"Kaoru! Dai! Shou! Butch! Dinner!"

"Just in time! I'm starved!" I said leading Butch out of my room just to have all four of us come face to face. Shou was looking curiously at Butch. Dai was somewhat glaring at him.

"Shou this is my friend Butch," I say to him as he looks from me to Butch and then to Dai.

"Better known as Kaoru's boyfriend," Dai said smiling evilly.

"DAI! I'LL KILL YOU!" I say as I started chasing Dai down the stairs. Shou follows with a smile of amusement on his face. Butch came down the stairs slowly with a calm face.

"KAORU! DAI! STOP THIS NONESENSE! YOU'RE NOT BEING A GOOD EXAMPLE TO YOUR BROTHER! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BEHAVE!" our mom said angrily. She then looked to Butch; "I hope Kaoru isn't this rude to you when you help tutor her,"

"Oh no she's fine," he said looking at me then to my brothers then back to my mom. My mom then motioned us to sit down. We then all sat down to eat.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner went a whole lot better than I thought. Shou and Dai asked a few questions to Butch and he answered them. My mom said she would pay Butch to tutor me regularly on Fridays' but he wouldn't accept her money. My mom said she didn't mind if I stayed at Butch's house. She told my dad this and he at first wasn't accepting of it but my mom convinced him.

After Butch left Dai asked me a ton of questions about Butch. I didn't know the answers to all of them. Eventually mom got mad and told him to stop pestering me. Shou on the other hand just watched.

I was home after another day of school. Butch teased me some about last night but for the most part he was detached. He put himself out there for the other girls. Now normally I wouldn't care what so ever but I just started feeling mad when I saw him flirting with them. He noticed this too but did nothing to stop himself. The one thing that I hated about him was how…he could change at any moment. For example he can be nice and sweet to me and any other girl and then in an instant he'll tease me and ignore me. He is so…moody.

But anyway I walked home alone today. I had finished all my homework and didn't know what to do so I got on my computer and logged into chat. Surprisingly Momoko and Miyako were online and in an instant they invited me to join their group chat.

(In the chat)

Momoko: Kaoru! It seems like we haven't talked in like forever!

Kaoru: I know. But I see you guys everyday at lunch

Miyako: ya but we have the Takashima brothers sitting there.

Momoko: speaking of the Takashima brothers… What's going on between you and Butch?

(Oh man I knew this was coming…)

Kaoru: nothing.

Momoko: are you sure? I've heard that you spent the night at his house and slept with him!

Kaoru: where the hell did you hear that?

Momoko: possibly Brick.

(I could have guessed…)

Kaoru: ya but don't go jumping to conclusions. You can't trust the idiot!

Momoko: so you did sleep with him?

Kaoru: I didn't! I spent the night at his house because he helps me with my homework!

Miyako: You know Kaoru; if you needed help you could of asked me.

Kaoru: ya I know but Butch kind of just asked me out of the blue. He was just kind of there… and I didn't know that he was ranked in the top 10 of our class

Miyako: how is that possible! I never see him doing homework or anything! I'm not even in the top ten…

Kaoru: I know it surprised me too.

Momoko: so you slept with him but didn't do anything?

Kaoru: ya… it sounds bad either way you put it though…

Momoko: how are you two not dating!

Kaoru: we don't like each other like that!

Miyako: but you guys spend more time together than Boomer and I do! Let alone I've never been to his house.

Momoko: same with me. I spend a good amount of time Brick and still have never been to his house.

Kaoru: are you guys dating the Brick and Boomer?

(There was a slight pause where they took their sweet time to answer)

Momoko: possibly but why do you care?

Miyako: I'm not sure…

Kaoru: well I think I deserve to know that since you thought Butch and I were together.

Momoko: I hate when you're right. We are going out.

Miyako: Boomer and I are too…

Kaoru: I could have guessed

Momoko: you're not mad? Miyako! That's great!

Kaoru: it doesn't really involve me… so not really.

Momoko: well then if you two aren't dating… what do you think of Butch

Kaoru: my tutor

Momoko: anything else?

Kaoru: what's it to ya?

Momoko: so you do have feelings for him!

(I could imagine her squealing with happiness.)

Miyako: you two would make a good couple.

Kaoru: I don't have feelings for him!

(Being online made it a lot easier to lie about something like that. But I knew Momoko and Miyako too well… they would know that I had some sort of non-hate feelings towards him.)

Momoko: Kaoru spill!

Kaoru: so maybe I have a few little feelings for him

Miyako: oh Kaoru! That's sweet! Does he like you?

Kaoru: well he almost kissed me…twice and he flirts with me a lot.

Momoko and Miyako: KAORU! YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU GUYS ALMOST KISSED TWICE!

Kaoru: ya but then he teases me and stuff….

Momoko: still! I think he likes you

Miyako: ya!

Momoko: you better find out if he likes you soon!

Kaoru: why do you say that?

Momoko: I can't tell you…

Kaoru: Miyako, do you know?

Miyako: I can't say

Kaoru: you have to tell me!

Momoko: find out if he likes you!

Miyako: Momoko want to go shopping?

Momoko: Ya! Let's go!

Momoko logged off

Kaoru: thanks for distracting her

Miyako: no problem. But I'm going to buy you something and expect you to wear it!

Kaoru: ok…

Miyako and Kaoru logged off.

Thoughts: Why didn't Momoko and Miyako tell me they were dating the Takashima brothers? They usually tell me everything… I guess I can understand though. We don't have classes together and we all have quite a bit more homework than last year. They can't have been going out with them for that long…

Well I guess I have something to do… but how?

**The next day at school**

Butch was just sitting at his desk getting all the attention because his brothers were taken. _How long has this been?_ But when I walked in he noticed me.

"Hey Matsubara," he said smirking

I saw the girls disappointed that his attention was now to me and not to them.

"Takashima, you didn't tell me your brothers were dating my friends."

"What?"

"Don't do that to me! You know that Brick is with Momoko and Boomer is with Miyako." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh that. Well you never asked so I assumed that they told you."

"How long have they been going out?"

"Two months I think."

"WHAT?" my eyes widened.

"You jealous?" he asked giving me his playful smirk.

"No." I said.

My voiced shook a bit and he picked up on it. Before he could do anything the bell rang, thank god.

"Ok hello class. Today we are going to watch a movie. It will take a few days but I expect you to pay good attention because we are going to have a test over it sooner or later," She said as she passed out the notes, "you can all thank me later. These notes are already completed but that means you have to study. The test will be slightly harder than the Mr. Co's class."

She started the movie.

"Matsubara," I looked over to find Butch handing me a folded piece of paper.

I opened it.

_So did you seriously not know about my brothers and your friends?_

_I didn't._ I wrote back and passed it back to him.

_Wow… my brothers have been making fun of me ever since you spent the night at my house._

_My friends have been forcing me to ask if you like me. _I wrote back and handed the note to him quickly t. Then right as he started to open it I realized what I had wrote. I couldn't get it back; he was already reading it. He looked over at me then back down and wrote something.

_Say I do like you. Would that be a problem for you?_

I looked at him and saw him smirking.

_No._ That was all I could write. I couldn't see his face but I knew there was something different about it. I thought he was going to crumple the note up or something but he wrote back.

_Well do you like me?_

I felt my face start to blush. I didn't look over at him.

_Possibly…_ I wrote and handed it back to him. _I can't believe I just basically admitted to liking him! I don't like him… not like that at least… I think… but he makes me feel weird when I'm around him but he teases me, and not always in a flirty way. UG he makes me so confused._ I actually stared at the movie and watched it for a bit then turned to Butch. The note was crumpled in his hand and he was staring off into space. I poked him in the shoulder and he turned to me.

"What?" he mouthed.

"What are you thinking about?" I mouthed back.

Just as he was about to answer the bell rang.

"Class study part one notes! There might be a small pop quiz tomorrow!" she yelled at the class as they were leaving.

I caught up with Butch.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Um stuff," he said, obviously recalling what I had told him the other day.

I rolled my eyes and headed off to the next class wondering what he was thinking about.

**Lunch**

Butch wasn't at lunch today, which was kind of weird because his favorite time of the day was lunch.

"Where's Butch?" I asked as I sat down at my usual spot.

"Um he didn't finish up a test," replied Boomer.

"He was done with that test before me."

"Well he just said he had to finish up something. I don't really remember if it was a test or not."

"Kaoru, that's sweet that you care about him!" Momoko cooed.

"I never said that. I just asked where he was."

"But it was implied," Brick said smirking at me.

_Just like Butch would do… holy crap! Why am I thinking about him!_

"Say if I did care. What would you say?" I asked challenging him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "I'd say that Butch likes you too and am gonna tell him about this," he said then continued to eat looking away from me.

Momoko and Miyako were slightly giggling.

"Sorry I'm late. So what did I miss?" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind.

(Thank you for comments! I really appreciate it! Sorry I've been having writer's block… lol. But I think its almost gone… cause I started chapter 5 so ya. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all looked at Butch.

"What?" he said as he took a seat.

"Kaoru was just telling us about how she…" Brick started but I stepped on his foot cutting him off, "OW!"

Butch looked at his brother then to me. I smiled and the shoved food in my face. He raised and eyebrow at me then set his stuff down and went into the lunch line.

I sighed with relief.

"I'm going to tell him sooner or later," Brick said frowning at me.

"Baby are you ok?" Momoko asked as she moved over to him.

"I will be after I tell Butch you like him," Brick said glaring at me.

"No! I don't like him!" I stood up holding up a fist.

"Kaoru! Sit! Butch is coming anyway," Momoko said to me but her attention was mainly to Brick.

"Matsubara why are you standing?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I shot back as I sat down.

"Momoko kind of took my seat so I'll take hers."

"As I was saying…" Brick paused and glared at me, "before my foot was crushed. I have something to tell you Butch," he paused again and glared at me then looked over to Butch.

"What do you have to tell me?" Butch asked looking form me to him.

"Kaoru was just telling us about how she likes you," he said with a stratified smile plastered on his face.

_I'm going to kick his ass so hard! But then Momoko will kill me… but he deserves it!_

"Matsubara, is that true?" he asked eyeing me.

"Uh… I have to go…" I said as I got up, threw my food away, and ran out of the lunchroom.

Butch followed me out.

"Do you really like me?" he asked as he grabbed my arm before I could get too far.

"I-I-I-I don't know…" My face started to blush again. I felt weak.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer," he said letting go of my arm. I could tell that he knew that I felt weak at the moment and nervous. He started to walk away.

"Butch wait," I called after him, "I… may have… some feelings for you…" I said weakly.

"Well I may have some feelings for you too," he said turning around. A small blush came on his face. He walked slowly back to me. "I might have had feelings for you for a while now,"

"Don't make a big deal out of this. I bet your lying. I see how you flirt with all the other girls," I said as I started to return to 'normal'.

"Kaoru, I flirt with you the most out of any those other girls," he said getting closer to me.

"We can find out if my feelings change Friday," I said as I turned around to leave him to think about how he was going to impress me Friday.

**Home on chat**

Momoko: Kaoru! So what happened with you and Butch?

Miyako: ya what happened?

Kaoru: nothing… we're just going to hang out on Friday

Momoko: see I told you he liked you!

Miyako: you guys would make a cute couple! Are you two together?

Kaoru: no… but we're going to hang out on Friday like I said

Momoko: you going to stay the night again?

Kaoru: none of your business!

Miyako: have you kissed yet?

Kaoru: no…

Miyako: do you have an outfit picked out for Friday?

Momoko: ya cause if you don't we can help you pick something out!

Kaoru: no thanks. I'm just going to wear something normal

Miyako: but…

Momoko: Ya… Butch seemed to like when you wore that skirt

Kaoru: so did all the other boys. No way am I going to wear that again

Miyako: but you looked good in that skirt

Kaoru: well Butch should be able to accept me no matter what I wear

Miyako: ya I guess you're right

Momoko: Brick is taking me somewhere Friday.

Miyako: I wish Boomer would take me somewhere…

Momoko: why don't you just ask him out?

Miyako: maybe I will. Well hey I have to go so I'll see you guys tomorrow bye!

Miyako logged off

Momoko: you know if you guys kiss you have to tell me because you know I'll find out one way or another.

Momoko logged off

I logged off my computer and sat there. I didn't want to have this ending up like my last crush. _So I guess this means I do have feelings for him…_ I liked him and I thought he liked me back, but no he was already dating four other girls! He was such a jerk. I beat the shit out of him to pay for breaking my heart. Ever since then I've been afraid to let my heart have its own mind. But now it's starting to get its mind back. I hope Butch doesn't break it. He is the player kind of guy no matter what he says…

The next few days went by kind of fast but kind of not fast. Butch pretty much stopped with the teasing and flirting. He waited for me after class and offered to carry my books… I didn't let him carry my books and he didn't care. It was kind of weird to see him change into being nice.

His fan girls were pretty jealous of me. 99% of the time his attention was to me and not to them. 1% was to them when he told them to get lost.

Brick and Momoko teased us. But we always got them back. Miyako and Boomer spent less time with us and more time with each other and Momoko thought that was cute. I thought it was weird. Momoko always said I spent too much time with Butch but I always told her that it was because we had the same classes. She just rolled her eyes.

It was finally Friday. I woke up and Dai was standing in my doorway.

"What do you want Dai?" I asked as I crawled out of bed.

"I was wondering if you were staying at your tutors' house tonight,"

"Why do you care?" I asked as I headed to the bathroom.

"I don't know," he paused as he followed me to the bathroom, "are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend," I said in his face then shut the door behind me and continued to get ready.

I grabbed his clothes that he gave me last week. I was planning to give them back to him or something. Then I headed downstairs to go and eat.

"Hello dear," my mom greeted.

"Hey, is it ok if I stay at Butch's?" I asked as I took my seat at the table.

"Sure as long as you get work done," she replied as she set down food in front of me.

I ate my food and then left for school.

When I reached school I saw Momoko and Brick. When I got closer I saw that they were making out. _Gross_ I thought to myself.

I decided not to bother them and went to my class since Miyako was nowhere in sight.

Girls surrounded Butch when I got to the class as usual. They were looking at him longingly. Butch was trying to ignore them. I rolled my eyes at how he was failing at getting them away and then took my seat.

"Matsubara," he said looking at me, "we still on for tonight?"

"Yes," I said shaking my head.

I saw all the girls' expressions. Some had shock and some had anger but I didn't care and neither did Butch.

The teacher came in and sat at her desk waiting for the bell to ring. There was still five minutes left. I thought to myself.

Thoughts: _I am for once feeling happy. I feel weird but in a good way, I think. I know Miyako and Momoko would be happy for me if I did get Butch to be my boyfriend, but it's been a while since I had my heart broken. I don't know if I can trust Butch with my heart. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes. What if I do fall hard for him and my heart ends up broken? Maybe I should call it off…_

I thought to myself and it seemed that the more I thought about it the less I wanted to sped time with Butch. But I guess it was kind of late to back out now.

The bell rang and the day's lessons began.

When the first period let out I rushed out and went to my locker and went straight to the next class. I didn't wait for Butch. I felt slightly bad that I didn't but I wasn't sure about anything. Sure we get a long a lot better now but maybe we were just meant to be friends…

These thoughts went through me head all day. I moved fast so I could avoid Butch. But then lunch came and I knew I would have to face him. I reached the cafeteria before him but Momoko, Miyako, Brick, and Boomer were already sitting there. I motioned for them to come over to me and they did.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Miyako asked noticing something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Momoko asked concerned.

"To be honest… I'm not sure if I want to hang out with Butch anymore…"

"WHY?" they both cried in unison.

"Well as you know my last crush turned out in a disaster and I don't want that to happen again," I paused as they remember how badly things ended up last time, "I mean Butch is a nice guy but he seems like a player and we have been getting along better, maybe we're just suppose to be friends."

"Kaoru, I know how you feel. I like Brick and all but I'm afraid that he might break my heart. But there is only one way to find out. I'm going to trust that he isn't. I think you should do the same with Butch," she said and then she took my hand and we went back to the table.

This time when we got back Butch was there.

"Matsubara, seems like I haven't seen you all day since you seem to be avoiding me."

"Ya I'm sorry about that. I guess I've been thinking and doubting myself. But I think I'm ok now," I say and look at him. He is looking back at me.

"It's ok," he says and then eats his lunch.

It was finally the end of the day and Butch was waiting at my locker.

"You get your homework done?"

"Of course not,"

"Let's get your homework done and then we can have fun,"

"OK," I say as we start to walk out the school. When we get outside and see Brick and Momoko making out.

"Him and Momoko are doing something tonight," he said as we walked past them.

"Ya I know, it's gross they shouldn't be doing that on school grounds," I say as we walk to his house.

"I know, they should be doing that in private."

We got to his house and he helped me with my homework. This time it didn't take as long.

First he ordered pizza and we played some sports wrestling video games and then watched some sports T.V. It was fun.

"I can't believe he missed that shot!" I said standing up.

"He had a clear shot!" he said also standing up.

Then the doorbell rang. Butch went to open the door. It was the pizza. I heard a loud clap of thunder. Butch came back into the room with 2 boxes of pizza.

"It's really pouring out there. It looks like it is a bad storm."

"Where are your brothers?" I ask as I take out a piece of pizza box.

"Boomer went to Miyako's and Brick is with Momoko somewhere," he said as he got a piece of pizza.

"GO! GO!" I shouted at the T.V. Right as they were about to score I heard a huge clap of thunder and the power went out. Butch was right next to me and grabbed onto him and screamed.

"It's ok," he said as he hugged me back, "are you afraid of the dark or something?"

I pulled away from him, "of course I'm not afraid of the dark," I said as I stuttered.

I could tell he was smirking at me, "So what do you want to do?"

"You have any candles or a flashlight?" I asked.

"Probably. Let's go check," he said as he grabbed my hand taking me with him.

We walked around his house. His grip tightened on my hand. His house was kind of creepy with the lights out and lightning flashing and the thunder didn't help.

BANG!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and clung to Butch's arm.

"Are you sure you're not afraid?" he asked smirking.

"Hey its not my fault you live in a big creepy house."

"My house isn't creepy when the lights are on."

He then took me into a room, which was his. He left my side and went to his desk and pulled out a candle and a box of matches.

"Crap there are no more matches," he said frowning.

I made my way to his bed and sat down, "so what do we do now?"

"Um I'm not sure. There is not much we can do when the power is out," he said still smirking.

"Do you want your clothes back? Cause I brought them back,"

"Nah you can keep them,"

"Ok, I'm going to go change then," so I got up and changed and came back. I found Butch standing at his desk looking at something. He didn't hear me come in so I walked over to him quietly. I set my clothes on his bed and walked over. He didn't hear me still. I then snaked my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. I would have put my head on his shoulder but he was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than me. He didn't freak out, he just continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Hey Kaoru," he finally said.

There was another big clap of lightning along with thunder. I hugged him tighter.

"Again are you sure, you're not afraid of this storm, let alone the dark," he said as he turned around to face me. I then buried my face in his chest. _What am I doing?_

"So I take it that your feelings have gotten stronger for me," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe they have," I said looking up at him.

_This feels so wrong but it feels so right at the same time._

I broke free and sat on his bed, "you know what time it is?"

"I don't have a clock," he said moving to the bed. Then he sat next to me. He looked at me and I looked back. Then I looked away.

"So tell me something about you," I said leaning back.

"Will you tell me something about you?"

"Ya most likely," I said staring at the dark ceiling.

Then after a while of him telling me stuff I started to doze off.

**Sorry no cliffhanger but I wasn't sure how to end it. Again thanks a bunch for all the comments! Going to make next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up what seemed like 2 hours later. Butch had crawled in on the other side of the bed and had dozed off too. But he was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up but I didn't want to go back to sleep. The power was still off and it had gotten quite a bit colder. The storm really hadn't died down at all.

I sat up and looked at Butch again. I leaned over towards him and poked him. He didn't move. I then shook him a little and he began to stir.

"What?" he said grumpily.

"Butch! Get up,"

He got up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, "you fell asleep first,"

"Ya, I know."

"Is the power still out?"

"Yes," I replied as I crawled under the covers.

"You need something warmer?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said lying back down.

He got up and went to his dresser and pulled something out and came back over. He then handed me a sweatshirt while he put on another one that he had gotten.

"So you fell asleep,"

"Ya I'm sorry about that," I said as I put on the sweatshirt.

"No it's cool. We have no idea what time it is,"

"Well it was like 9:30 when the game started,"

"And we watched it for like 2 hours. So it has to be after 11,"

"I say it's like 2 in the morning,"

He laughed at me slightly.

We then started talking. We didn't talk about anything too interesting. We talked about school and ourselves. Butch told me funny stories about his brothers and I told him funny stories about my friends.

"So I was walking in the house and I heard Brick and Boomer singing karaoke to a Miley Cyrus song and I couldn't stop laughing. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen," he said as we were both laughing.

"There was this time that Momoko and Miyako were jealous that there were all these girls getting tans and they couldn't so they decided to put this lotion on that suppose to make it look like you have a tan. So they put some on but they put on a lot and it turned them orange. It was funny," I said making us both laugh harder.

After laughing for a while we were out of breath. We didn't notice but the storm had died down quite a bit. For some reason the power still hadn't come on.

I was getting tired. I yawned. I rested my head on Butch's shoulder.

He rubbed my head. I smiled and started to close my eyes.

"You tired Matsubara?"

"Um just a little," I said making myself more comfortable on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yup,"

"Now do you think your feelings have changed for me?"

"Yup,"

"Have they increased for me?"

"You could say that. Hey I'm like about to pass out so I'm going to get some sleep,"

"Sweet dreams Matsubara," he says and kissed my cheek and then goes to sleep.

Thoughts that went through my head before I went to sleep: _before I went to sleep he kissed my cheek… it was sweet… I liked it… I like Butch… I think…_

**The next day**

I woke up and found that Butch had his arms around me. My head was halfway on his shoulder but was more on his chest. The power was back on because when we went to his room he turned the light switch on. They were now on. It was light outside. I wanted to get up so I did. Butch woke up right as I started stretching. My arms were over my head and I was having a good stretch. Then all of a sudden Butch grabbed me from behind and pulled me into him.

"Morning Matsubara," _man when would he call me by my first name?_

"Butch, when will you call me by my first name?" I asked as I tried to free myself.

"Whenever you become my girlfriend," he said giving me a playful smirk.

"You want me to become your girlfriend?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Possibly," he said still smirking.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him on his left hand and he immediately let go of me. It was warmer now and I didn't want to wear his sweatshirt so I took it off and threw it at him. Then I turned back to him. He was rubbing his injured hand.

"Come on, you're suppose to be tough like me," I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and got up. He took off his sweatshirt as well.

"Butch! I'm inviting Momoko over!" I heard Brick's voice from outside then there was some more talking and Brick's voice again, "Boomer is going to have Miyako over too. So you should invite over Kaoru!"

"She's already here," he called back.

Then Brick poked his head in and saw me. He then closed the door and walked away.

"So are you going to stay?" he said now stretching.

"Probably," I said as I saw his skintight shirt show off his muscles.

"If you like what you see you can just say so," he said smirking and still stretching.

My face turned a very light shade of pink, "you wish," I said looking away. I then again realized I was in Butch's clothes, the ones he had given me last time. I sat back down at the bed and closed my eyes. But before I knew it Butch grabbed my hand and was rushing me downstairs. He was now in a dark green tank top that showed off his muscles even more than before.

"You hungry?" he asked not looking back at me.

"Um kind of," I replied almost tripping because of how fast we were going.

"You have anything in mind that you want to eat?"

"No I don't really care," I said practically stepping on my feet with every step I took.

"How about left over pizza?"

"Sure. But why are we going so fast?" I said as I jumped on his back, piggyback style.

"Um so you don't fall asleep,"

I hung onto him and then we were in the kitchen. He set me down and went to the fridge and pulled out a box of unfinished pizza. He heated it up and then handed me a plate with 3 pieces on it. I then sat down at the table and started eating the pizza.

When I started to eat the second piece I heard the doorbell ring and Brick went to go get the door.

"Brick!" she said as she came in and kissed him.

"Gross," I said as I continued to eat me pizza.

Momoko looked over at me and blushed. Miyako stepped in right behind her.

"Kaoru, I don't think you'd say the same thing if Butch kissed you,"

"Since were not together it would be awkward if he did," I said still eating pizza.

I looked over at Butch to find him finished with his pizza and staring at mine. I still had one piece left so I handed it over to him.

"Thanks," he said as he started to shove the pizza in his mouth.

"Kaoru-chan, its weird seeing you here before Momoko and I,"

"Well I've been here since yesterday so I win,"

"Well where's Boomer?"

"Right here!" he says as he comes down the steps and then gives her a hug.

"So what are we all going to do?" asked Momoko.

"Truth or dare anyone?" asks Butch.

"Good idea bro!" Brick says, "so you girls in?"

"I'm in," I say and get up to follow Brick to the other room.

"Me too," says Momoko, catching up to Brick.

"I guess I can try to play…" Miyako says softly following the rest.

Butch is right in front of me. When we get to the room we sit down in a circle.

"So who wants to start?" asks Brick.

"I will!"

**Sorry its might be cheesy but I'm working on it… I mean like I'm noticing how much I changed Kaoru's personality, a lot more than I was planning to but I don't know… I'm working on it…. Thanks for comments/reviews!**


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I will!" shouts Miyako.

We have surprised looks on our faces but soon shrug them off.

"Hmmm Momoko, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," Momoko says weakly.

"I dare you to smell Butch's sock," she says proudly.

"Ewww! Miyako!" Momoko says then looks towards Butch who hands her a smelly sock. She smells it and then her face turns a light shade of green. We all burst out laughing.

"That was gross!" she says throwing Butch his sock back, "Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Dare!" I say folding my arms across my chest.

"I dare you to wear a skirt!" she says with a smirk.

"There's not one here," I say as my face gets a little pale.

"I brought one!" Miyako says holing up her bag.

"You carry clothes with you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Um not always," she says taking out a skirt and handing it to me. I grow even paler.

"Well go change!"

I get up and go into a closet and take off the shorts and put on the skirt. It's a regular black skirt; at least it's not pink. It goes to the middle of my thigh. I feel so exposed. At least they didn't make me wear a tank top too or wear this outside in public.

"Come on Kaoru!" I heard Momoko yell.

"I'm coming!" I say as I head back to the room. I walk into the room and they all look at me. I start to blush a little. Butch wolf whistles and then Miyako and Momoko giggle.

"Shut up…" I say as I sit back down.

"Kaoru I think you look pretty," Miyako says smiling.

I roll my eyes, "Brick truth or dare?"

"Dare me Kaoru!"

"I dare you and Momoko to switch clothes for the rest of the game," I say smirking at them.

I see Brick and Momoko go red.

"Don't tell my you guys are chicken!" I say as Butch and Boomer start making chicken noises.

"No way! Come on Momoko!" he says as he grabs her and takes her somewhere else.

About 10 minutes later Momoko comes back in Brick's clothes. She was wearing baggy jeans and a black shirt and a red zip up sweatshirt. If she would have put up her hair into his hat, she would have looked a lot like him besides her pink eyes.

"Brick!" I shout.

"No way am I coming!" he yelled back.

"Butch and Boomer, go get him!"

They got up and walked into the other room and we started to hear laughing. We all rushed over and saw Brick. We started laughing. He was wearing her light pink tank top along with her jean skirt and had somehow managed to put her bow on as well.

His face was pretty red with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you Kaoru!" he yelled at me.

"Haha I'd like to see you try!" I said back to him in between laughs.

We all walked to the other room and sat down still laughing.

"Brick this really beats your singing to-" Butch started.

"Shut up! Don't talk about that now!" Brick said cutting him off, "Butch truth or dare,"

"Hmmm how about truth," he said smirking.

Brick rolled his eyes, "How do you really feel about Kaoru?" he said smiling evilly.

Butch's face got a tad bit red, "She's awesome and a great friend," he said sounding a little sad on the word 'friend'.

_Maybe he does like me… Maybe I like him back…_

"That wasn't a good enough answer,"

"It was good enough! Boomer truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Miyako!"

Boomer's whole face went red like Miyako's. They then slowly kissed each other passionately for 7 seconds.

"Gross!" I said turning my head in disgust.

"Oh shut up Kaoru, you wouldn't be saying that if Butch and you were going out and you guys kissed!"

"I'm not a sappy love person," I say to Momoko as I cross my arms across my chest.

"Butch?" Momoko says giving him this weird look.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Its not your turn Momoko!" I say to her.

Then she leans over and says something to Miyako who says something to Boomer, which makes him smirk.

"Butch truth or dare?" he asks Butch still smirking.

"Dare," Butch says also smirking.

"I dare you to make Kaoru blush,"

"WHAT?" I say as I stand up, "NO WAY!"

"Kaoru, we've like never seen you blush so it's about time that we get to see you blush," says Momoko with a satisfied smile.

"You don't need to see me blush!" I say as I feel two arms snake around my waist. I then feel Butch's warm breath on my cheek. _I freeze._ Then he kisses my cheek and sits back down. With him being a pervert he grabs my butt before he sits down. Of course no one sees him grab my butt. My faces turns as red as a tomato. _I'm still frozen and mad._

"Kaoru, you're as red as a tomato!" I hear Momoko squealing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I say as I start to chase her.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything that bad!" she says running away from me with fear in her eyes.

"BRICK! HELP ME!" she calls.

Brick steps in front of me and puts his foot out. I trip and fall on my face.

"You asshole! What was that for?" I ask as I pull myself off the floor.

"I can't have you kill my girlfriend and your best friend," he says as Momoko clings to his arm.

"Butch, take your girlfriend somewhere else so she doesn't kill mine," he says walking back to the group.

"We're not dating," I say back to him as I follow back into the room starting to cool off.

"Yet," he says with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

I roll my eyes and sit back down next to Butch and Boomer.

"I think we should play something else or do something else," Miyako says looking at all of us.

"Ya, but first I'm changing out of this skirt!" I say and get up and go back into the closet and change back into Butch's shorts. When I get back Momoko writing something down on a piece of paper. I walk past and sit back in the same place. I threw Miyako her shirt back and she put it in her bag.

"So what do we do now?" asks Miyako.

"I don't know, it's only been an hour," says Brick looking at the clock, "hey since this game is over I can change out of these clothes!" he says excitedly. Then he grabbed Momoko's hand and they went somewhere to change. Miyako and Boomer whispered to each other.

"Let's play cards or something," Brick said when he returned. Momoko followed shortly after.

"Ok," we all say in unison.

So we end up playing many card games for hours. Then Miyako hears her phone ringing. She picks it up. It's her grandmother.

"Sorry guys… I have to go. My grandmother wants me to come home before it gets dark," she says as she starts to gather her things.

"Let me walk you home then," Boomer says also standing up. Miyako giggles and they walk out hand in hand.

"Ok, well Kaoru, we should be getting home too then," Momoko said getting up and dragging me with her.

"Hold on, I need to get my stuff," I said and ran to Butch's room to get my stuff. I came back down and Momoko was waiting for me.

"Let's go!" she says and she turns to thank Brick for inviting her over. I just nodded to Butch. He knew what I meant and nodded back. We started walking and when we were quite a distance away from their house, she turns to me.

"Kaoru, seriously, how can you and Butch not be dating," she says stopping me. She has me face her.

"Momoko, no. Stop medaling in my life,"

"Oh so there is something going on," she says giving me an evil smile.

"Momoko, there is nothing going on. We're just friends," I say starting to get annoyed.

"That's not what Brick says…" she says then starts to walk again.

"What does Brick say?" I ask, now getting curious.

"I don't know. Ask him yourself," she said and then turned the corner to her house. I then thought about what she meant. Nothing came to mind and it annoyed me. I wanted to know what he said.

I reached my apartment and was greeted by my mother.

"Kaoru! You're back!" She said and rushed me inside. I then went up to my room.

"Honey! Dinner will be ready soon!" she reminded me.  
When I got to my room I laid on my bed. I didn't bother to close or lock the door. What a stupid thing not to do on my part.

"You have fun at your boyfriend's house?" asked Dai. I looked over to find him leaning on my doorframe as usual, before he enters if he decides to enter.

"Shut up Dai. We're just friends. Nothing more."

"For now you are," he teased.

"Dai get out of my room," I said as I started to raise my voice.

He just shrugged and went back to his room. I just lay there until my mom called us down for dinner. When dinner was over I went back to my room. This time I made sure of shutting and locking my door.

I then changed and curled up in my bed. I thought. _Am I really starting to fall for Butch? Do I like him? Does he like me? Is he teasing me? This kind of thing shouldn't be happening to me! I'm Buttercup! The tough girl! I'm not supposed to start getting a soft side! This is all Butch's fault. Stupid Butch for making me feel this way!_

**Ok just again wanted to say thanks for the comments/reviews! Kaoru and Butch should become a couple soon possibly, depending on how I feel when I decide to write that chapter. Haha just kidding that chapter will be soon 'cause I already wrote it lol. **

**Um if the dares sound familiar and the reactions sound familiar then sorry… I had trouble of thinking of my own but I tried to make reactions different… but thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaoru woke up the next morning, well more like late afternoon, to find that the house was empty. She walked into her brothers' rooms and found them empty. She didn't hear he mother downstairs either. Then she saw a note.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_ We all went on a trip to Shou's fundraiser to work a booth. Be back later._

She smiled to herself and went to watch some TV. She had been dying to watch just about anything on TV.

After a few hours of watching she heard something ringing. It wasn't the phone. She went upstairs to find her computer blinking. It was a chat invitation. She sighed and then accepted the chat. She already knew whom it was from. Momoko.

(In chat)

Kaoru: Yes?

Momoko: Kaoru!

Miyako: hello Kaoru-chan!

Kaoru: What?

Momoko: so has Butch called or anything?

Kaoru: why the hell would he call me?

Miyako: because you guys are basically together

Kaoru: we're just friends!

Momoko: for now

Kaoru: what do you mean by that?

Momoko: come on! You two are perfect for each other. Sooner or later one of you is going to admit that you have feelings for the other

Miyako: and you told us that you might have some small feelings for Butch

Kaoru: so what? They'll go away

Momoko: my feelings never went away for Brick, even when it was just very small

Kaoru: so you liked Brick before, when he was younger than you?

Momoko: maybe…

Kaoru: whatever

Momoko: it will happen

3 RRBZ logged on

Kaoru: ya but I'm not saying a word to him

Butch: say a word to whom?

(I sweat dropped)

Kaoru: nothing

Momoko: haha you have bad luck

Miyako: hi Boomer!

Boomer: hi Miyako! Hey want to go do something?

Miyako: ya! Bye guys!

Boomer and Miyako logged off

Brick: it was obviously something

Butch: what was it?

Kaoru: piss off!

Butch: feisty much?

Brick: fine, fine. Be that way. But you were talking about a boy

Kaoru: so what if I was? I'm a girl!

Butch: ha! You can hardly tell; you always dress like a boy!

Brick: not to mention you have fan girls

Kaoru: you're just like Momoko! Always medaling into my life!

Brick: well she's rubbed off on me some

Butch: I'm not like her! Fine then don't tell us. We'll leave you and your boy problems to yourself.

Momoko: haha this is better than TV!

Kaoru: oh shut up

Brick: don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!

Kaoru: rolling my eyes.

Momoko: Brick it's ok she's not mad

Kaoru: whatever

Momoko: told ya!

Kaoru: so out of here. This is not how I want to spend my Sunday! I have the house to myself and downstairs I have TV waiting for me! Bye!

Kaoru logged off (I didn't really log off. I just hid my icon. I wanted to hear what was being said)

Brick: so… Butch…

Momoko: you going to ask her out?

Butch: why would I do that?

Brick: c'mon one! Dude we know you like her!

Butch: we're just friends!

Momoko: you're just like Kaoru! She said the same thing and then some…

Butch: say I did like her, what would happen?

Momoko: you'd have to ask her out

Brick: dude you basically just admitted to liking her. She said the same thing at lunch the other day before you came.

Butch: well how I feel about her shouldn't matter to you guys.

Brick: so you do like her?

Momoko: cause she may like you too…

Butch: you guys are a pain. I'm out

(He does like me? Oh I ought to kill those two! Our feelings are for each other and we shouldn't have to tell them about it! Wait… I just admitted to myself that I like Butch…)

Butch logged off

Momoko: we need to get them together

Brick: ya I know what you mean but they'd kill us

Momoko: so?

Brick: we're pushing them as much as we can… they're almost there so lets just see how things play out… ok?

Momoko: I hate when you're right… ok…

Brick and Momoko logged off

(Off the computer now)

What a great way to have my Sunday. It starts out great. Home to myself… watching TV… Then I just had to go on my computer… Momoko is such a butt head! There's not much I can do about it though… I sighed and scrolled through the conversation.

"Butch: well how I feel about her shouldn't matter to you guys." Kept running though my head. How does he feel about me? Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him? Man sometimes it's hard to have feelings and not know what to do with them.

My mom and brothers got home few hours later with take out.

"You are so lucky you didn't have to go to Shou's fundraiser. It was boring. Hardly anyone came to our booth!" Dai said obviously upset.

"Dai! Stop that! Shou your booth was very nice," she said reassuring the teary eyed Shou. Dai rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Kaoru you and your brother need to go set this up. Just set the dishes and put the food on plates," she said taking Shou upstairs to help him with something. I went into the kitchen where Dai was getting a water bottle. He didn't drink sugary drinks because he knew they were bad for you. No one in our house really drank soda or sugary drinks. I was training to be a famous wrestler and Dai and Shou were training to be boxing stars.

"Help me set the table," I said setting the food on the table.

"Whatever," he said putting his water down and going to get plates, "so are you sure you and Butch aren't dating?"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT DATING!" I said angrily.

"Hey its my job to keep you away from picking the wrong guy," he said walking out to the table. I grabbed some silverware and followed him out.

"You can't tell me who to date and who not to," I said starting to place down the silverware.

"I'm not gonna do that. I just… care about you… you're my little sister. I don't ever want to see you heartbroken…" he said looking at the now set table. I didn't know what to say.

"So if you like this Butch guy then I'm not going to stop you… I just… I don't know. You're my little sister. No matter how much it seems like I hate you I actually don't. I guess I can be a little protective… especially when dad isn't around," he said still looking at the set table. Dai could be a bit protective but he was doing it for a good cause. Right then and there I gained a new respect for my brother.

"Thanks Dai. I'm glad you're my brother. You're a great brother," I said and gave him a quick hug. He seemed surprised but returned the hug.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," our mom said surprising us.

"Gross no way!" we both said at the same time and then laughed.

"Kaoru! You should have come to my fundraiser it was really fun!" he said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe next time kid," I said smiling and ruffled his hair. Dai and I went back into the kitchen to retrieve the food. Then we sat down to eat.

"So then I got to go to this other booth and won a prize," Shou said proudly.

"Cool,"

"So what did you do all day?" my mother asked.

"Nothing really. Slept, ate, and watched TV,"

"Did you do all of your homework?"

"Yup,"

"You should have that nice boy come over again,"

I sweat dropped at hearing that. Shou and Dai tried to conceal their laughter.

"Maybe," I said sheepishly. My thoughts about Butch had left my head but they now returned. When I finished dinner I went straight to my room.

_Why does Butch always enter my thoughts? I get that I'm a girl and I can act girly sometimes but… idk… I'm so confused._

"You ok sis?" I looked up to find Dai leaning on the door.

"I think so," I said lying.

"You sure its not… boy trouble?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"You can tell me. Promise not to judge you or anything," he said coming into my room.

"Ok…" I sighed, "I'm not sure how I feel,"

"So you like him but you don't like him?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess I like him… but then I don't know if I want to like him," I sighed again. Why am I talking to Dai about my boy problems? I'm supposed to be talking to Miyako and Momoko. But I guess I can't trust them.

"Well there is only one way to find out about your feelings," he said now taking a seat at my desk.

"What would that be?"

"Remember when I liked Ayumi?"

"Ya,"

"Well I was so nervous, with my feelings towards her, that I didn't know what to do. But I asked her out because if I never took a chance with her I would never have felt bad that I never took that chance," he confessed.

"You guys broke up," I said looking at him.

"Ya but now I don't feel bad that I never took a chance,"

"… I don't know. I want to but I don't," I said looking at him.

"Well you think about it. Its nice to just talk to you when we're not fighting," he said smiling, "and it's nice to know what's going on in your life. But I promise I wont make fun of you for it,"

"Ya thanks," I said smiling back at him. It was nice to talk to him instead of my mom or Momoko or Miyako. I could probably tell Miyako but she might end up telling Momoko ore even worse, Butch.

"Dai! Will you play this video game with me?" Shou shouted from downstairs.

"Ok! Hold on!" Dai shouted back.

"Thanks Dai. You're not bad all the time," I said nodding at him.

"Anytime sis," he said before going downstairs.

When he left I went to the door to shut it. Dai wasn't always that bad. He could be really helpful. But now I had something else to think about. What was I going to do with my feelings? Dai knows I'm tough. He also knows that I'm sometimes afraid to show feelings. Maybe I should listen to him…

I lay in bed and thought about what to do. Take the chance or not?

**Thanks for reviews! Just saying that Chapter 9 should be a little more interesting even though it will be a little bit shorter. But after that it's going to get better. Things finally start to change. Just gotta finish chapter 9… almost done with it… but ya thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it down and started my week over again. For once I actually got out of bed and got ready. I put on some black basketball shorts and green tank top and grabbed a grey zip up sweatshirt. When I got downstairs my mom already had breakfast on the table. I sat down and started to eat.

"You're up on time for once," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back. Then my brothers came downstairs.

"You're actually up and down here before us," Dai said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and they left. Shou was slowly following behind.

When I had finished eating I left for school on my skateboard. I was riding and did some tricks. People stopped to watch me. They thought again that I was a boy but I didn't care. It was probably because my sweatshirt was too big and was zipped up all the way. I surprisingly do have a feminine hourglass shape.

I got to school to find my friends talking with the boys. I skated my way over. My stomach started to get butterflies when I saw Butch but I shrugged them off. I decided to not take Dai's advice. I wanted to but I was leaning way more towards no. I couldn't help be feel slightly sad for my decision.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached them.

The all turned towards me and greeted me.

"So? Anything new with you?" Momoko asked playfully. The boys looked at her oddly, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"No," I said and sighed angrily.

Momoko laughed slightly and pulled a confused Brick along with her. Boomer asked Miyako what was going on and she just told him he would have to wait and see. Butch and I were left alone, again.

"Matsubara, you left this at my house," he said handing me the math book.

"Thanks," I said and smiled shyly. I turned around to walk to the school. Butch followed. He followed me until we had to go to our lockers. I went to my locker and he went to his. I put the math book in my locker and grabbed my stuff for science. I then walked to science. Butch caught up to me.

"I have a question for you," I heard Butch ask me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I looked at him. He didn't look like he was joking. He caught me off guard.

"What?" I said not believing what he just asked me.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" he asked a bit more confidently this time.

"Um sure," I said scratching the back of my head. He looked at me and then his eyes widened with excitement.

"That's great. How bout this Friday?"

"You're suppose to help me with my homework then,"

"We do that before we go out," he said smiling instead of smirking.

"Ok," I said and gave a good fake smile and then walked to class with him following close behind. _I was supposed to not take Dai's advice. Something just came over me that urged me to say yes. I didn't want to but I did. I can't call it off… I'll just… go with it I guess. Momoko is going to freak, in a good way._

During class I just couldn't pay attention. My mind drifted to Butch then back to how was I going to tell my mom. How would my brothers react? This would be one of the first times that they would probably see me in a nice dress or something. Wait I'm already planning on what to wear? Well they could see me in something but defiantly not a dress. My head hurts… I'm not going to tell them. I'll just keep it a secret. They don't have to know… Dai doesn't have to know that I'm taking his advice… but if all goes well then I'll need to thank him. Wait… why do I care? I shouldn't care… It's just a date…

"Ms. Matsubara!" the teacher barked at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked looking at her.

"Were you even paying attention to the movie?" she asked coldly.

"No ma'am," I said and sighed. I wasn't going to try to lie to her, well at least not this time. I looked back up at her and she was surprised. She knew that normally I would have lied to her and received a detention. She just nodded her head, "Thank you for your honesty and don't let it happen again." Then she went and resumed the movie.

I watched it this time until someone poked me.

"What?" I whispered to Butch.

"Why were you spacing out?"

"Cause I always do."

"Why didn't you lie to the teacher?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I spat back. Butch looked at me and then shook his head and turned back to the screen. I turned to the screen as well.

**Lunch**

"Ok I'll see you at lunch," I called to Butch. He nodded and I made my way to the lunchroom. I was glad to see that Brick and Boomer weren't there and that is was just Momoko and Miyako.

"Guys we need to hang out," I said sternly.

They both looked at me then giggled.

"Oh! Ok! We can go to my house!" said Miyako. They knew that something "good" had happened to me and they wanted to know what. There was usually never a time where I just went up to them and said 'let's hang out'. I told them that once when I liked Narushima.

"Oh we can't wait!" squealed Momoko. Then the boys walked in. I should probably mention that now no one really goes up to them. They are still the hottest guys in our school but everyone knows they are taken. It is true that Boomer and Brick are taken. Everyone just assumes that Butch and I are together. Trying to stop that rumor would take forever, so I just ignore it.

"Hey my sugarplum," Brick says cooingly to Momoko. She instantly looks like she is going to melt right there on the spot. Again, she normally wouldn't fall for something like that but since it was Brick, her boyfriend, she would. Boomer on the other hand just greeted Miyako like a normal person. Gave her a hug and sat down. Miyako liked having pet names for each other but she never called Boomer his at school. Butch came over and ruffled my hair, like it already isn't messy enough.

"Hey!" I said slapping his hand away. He just rolled his eyes and sat down. We all sat there in silence for once. Normally one of us had something to say. Oddly Butch was acting normal, like he would on any other day. He showed nothing indicating that he was anxious for out date.

"Momoko are you busy after school?" asked Brick.

"No! I'm no-… I mean I am busy. Sorry," she said looking at Miyako and me.

"What are you doing?"

"Kaoru and I are going to Miyako's to talk about girl stuff," she giggled.

Butch turned to me with an raised eyebrow, "You, talk about girl stuff?"

"Shut up," I said and playfully punched him in the arm. Boomer and Brick were in shock.

"Momoko you don't have to put it that way," I said frowning at her.

She just laughed and acted as if she had said nothing wrong. I then got up and headed back to my next class without finishing my lunch.

**End of the day**

I waited Momoko and Miyako outside of the school. They were taking a long time and I was getting impatient. Butch saw me and walked over to me.

"If you're wondering why they are taking so long it's because they are with my brothers," he said pointing over his shoulder towards the building.

"Could've guessed," I sighed. Butch then ruffled my hair and ran away, "See you tomorrow!" I glared at him as he ran away. Soon after Momoko and Miyako finally came out to meet me, without the boys being next to them. They were running towards me. Before I could even greet them they dragged me to Miyako's house. They stopped when we got to her room. They locked the door and then looked at me.

"Spill!" shouted Momoko.

"Ya we want to know!" Miyako chimed.

"It's really nothing," I said sweat dropping.

"It's not nothing! If YOU told US that YOU WANTED to hang out!" said Momoko frowning at me.

"Butch asked me on a date," I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. I then quickly covered my ears to prepare myself for their squealing. Once I had my ears cover, as on cue, Momoko and Miyako squealed so loudly that I cringed.

"Shut up you two!" I yelled at them as I was trying to see if I could still hear, thank goodness I could.

"He asked you out! That's SO great!" yelled Momoko.

"Oh! Kaoru! Can I help you pick out an outfit for your date?" Miyako asked excitedly. She gave me her puppy dog eyes that I couldn't say no to. I sighed in defeat.

"When is your date? Where are you two going? What are you two going to do? Is he taking you to a movie? Are you going to dinner?" Momoko asked. I put my hand over her mouth to make her stop talking.

"I don't know. Were going to go to his house do my homework and then go out on our date,"

"You have to tell him that when you're done with your homework that you have to go home and change," Momoko said seriously, "when you're done you come here and we help you get ready!"

They then smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes in return.

"So, are you going to kiss him?" Momoko's eyes were now shining with interest.

I stared at her weirdly, "um no?"

She thought for a second.

"Well do you have anything in mind that you want to wear?" Miyako asked, changing the subject.

"Not really," I said slowly.

"Would you wear a dress or a skirt?" she asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"If you want me to," I said grinding my teeth. Her eyes lit up at this and she got all excited.

"You would really wear a dress for Butch?" Momoko asked surprised.

"I wore one for that bastard Narushima," I said angrily.

I looked at them and they looked back at me as if wanting me to say something about how excited I was or something.

"What?" I asked.

"So I take it you like Butch," Momoko said mockingly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I told you so!" she said pointing a finger at me and laughing.

"Ya, I know," I said putting my head down in defeat.

"What do you mean?" asked Miyako.

"You remember that one day we chatted and you and Boomer asked if you wanted to do something so you left," she paused while Miyako nodded her head, "well I don't remember exactly but I said something about how sooner or later that one was going to admit that they had feelings for one. I was right!"

"Well technically Butch and I already admitted to liking each other," I said sweat dropping. Momoko's eyes went big.

"YOU WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she said taken back.

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. She glared at me.

"Well I think we should get our homework done," Miyako said trying to get us off the topic.

"Fine," Momoko said moving towards her bag.

When we had finished our homework Momoko and I left.

"So does this mean now that you and Butch are a couple?" she asked. She knew that now she could annoy me since Miyako wasn't there to change the topic.

"No," I said flatly.

She looked at me funny then rolled her eyes.

"Bye Kaoru," she said as she turned left and I continued to walk straight. I said bye back and then ran the rest of the way home.

When I got home my mom wasn't home and neither was Shou. Dai was the only one home. He was watching some TV show.

"Where are mom and Shou?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Um I think they went to get food?" he said trying to recall where they went.

When they got home they had food. Dai and I set the table and we went to eat. We ate in silence, which is unusual because mom usually has something to say or ask.

When we finished I went to my room. Shortly after Dai came in.

"So did you figure out what to do about with your non boyfriend?" he said smirking.

"Maybe," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Ah so you took my advice?"

"No he asked me."

"Same difference to me," he said smiling to himself.

"Get out of here," I said going up to him. I then pushed him back far enough to shut my door. _So much for me not telling Dai I took his advice… now if it works then I'll thank him but if it doesn't, I blame this all on him._ I then lay down on my bed. I lay there and thought. I thought about Butch, school, Momoko and Miyako, my parents, my brothers, and then myself. Nothing in particular that stood out. Well I guess there is one thing… Butch came into all my thoughts. No matter what I thought about, he made it into my thoughts. I sighed. I like him… now there is no denying that. I'm falling for him harder that I thought…

**Ok thanks for reading! I tried to make it a tad longer 'cause I haven't updated in a while… if you look at my profile then you'll know why and so ya. Thanks for any comments :)**


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Ok speeding up time like usual… now it's Friday. I'm just too lazy to write out the whole week… I just make it Friday, Saturday, sometimes Sunday, and then Monday and then back to Friday lol. But maybe I'll write something for another day. Something that happens in my school that stands out… idk yet. I'll try to make something happen.**

**And yay! Its finally time for the date! At least part one of it!**

It was Friday. Man I do have to admit that it kind of sucks that nothing ever happens during the week. Its worse enough that the PPGZ are not needed. I mean we never get called for anything. I miss fighting monsters. But I guess it gives me more time to be a 'normal' teenager. It's nice to relax and have one life to focus on right now. My grades have been getting better since I haven't had to leave and go fight monsters. It's too bad that the teachers didn't know that because if they did I'm sure they would give an extension on my homework. I sighed and looked up at the clock. Still 13 minutes until class starts. _What is up with me these days? For a while I've been getting to school early… I normally am almost late…_ I shrugged it off.

"You're here early, again," I heard Butch say. He had been getting here early too. I was always a few minutes earlier. I then thought that maybe I was getting there earlier just to see Butch.

"Ya I know," I sighed.

"You ready for our date tonight?" he smirked.

"Yes but when we get done with my homework I need to go home and change," I said not looking at him.

"Ok. Are you ok? I mean you seem… distant," he said feeling my head.

"I'm fine," I said pushing his hand away, "just kind of I don't know. Tired?"

"Are you sure?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Sure," I said smiling to him with my fake smile. Soon it turned into a real smile. He smiled back. _I knew this feeling. I felt the same thing when I fell hard for Narushima. I never thought I would feel this way again…_ I thought to myself.

"I have everything planned out," he said snapping me out of my thought.

"What are we going to do?" I asked resting my head on my hands.

"Well if you must know. We are going to go to dinner and then go get slurppees and walk around the park. Is that cliché?"

"It sounds nice. I don't think its cliché," I said smiling at the thought of what we were going to do.

The bell rang and kids started to pour into the class. As usual they gave Butch and I weird looks. They never understood why we were the first people in the room, but then neither did I. I mean normally I'd get to school a few minutes before the bell rang. Maybe Butch was changing me somehow…

The teacher walked in, "Hello class today we are going to do partner work so pick a partner and then one of you come and get the paper. Himeko came over to Butch and asked him to be her partner.

"Butch be my partner please!" she begged.

"I'm going to work we Kaoru," he said giving her a weird look. He looked at her like she was crazy. She glared at me and then walked away.

"She is such a stalker!" he said to me.

"Ha I wouldn't know," I said laughing at him slightly.

"Go get the paper," he commanded.

"Be a gentleman and go and get it," I teased. He rolled his eyes and went up to retrieve the paper.

"So class. This paper is going to be about what we have been learning about the past few days. Make sure to answer the questions. Ten points will be based on both of you working together, another 20 for correct answers. You may use your notes to help you complete all the questions. If you have any additional questions feel free to ask me," she said and sat at her desk.

I looked at the paper. It didn't look too hard. Butch and I worked on the paper together and finished first. We then sat there until the bell rang.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day besides Momoko and Miyako reminded me that I needed to come over.

**End of the day**

For once I was lucky and had no homework. Butch said to just come to his house at about 7:30. I saw Momoko and Miyako walking towards her house at a considerably faster pace than normal. Maybe they were excited to dress me up like a Barbie doll. Before Momoko and Miyako got to far I caught up with them.

"Hey we can start now," I said sweat dropping. I was nervous to know what they would do to me.

They smiled at each other and grabbed me and dragged me to Miyako's house. We went into her large closet.

"Did he tell you what you guys are doing?" Miyako asked.

"Going to dinner then going to get slurppees and walk around the park," I said growing somewhat pale.

"So you need something casual but still a little girly?" she asked being serious. I nodded. Momoko on the other hand squealed before she went to help Miyako. They came back with a hand full of clothes. They picked out the first outfit and shoved me in the changing room that was in the closet.

It was a white t-shirt with a green tank top over it with black skinny jeans. I walked out.

"Nah," they said in unison and handed me something else. This one was more feminine. It was a black miniskirt with a white tank top with green stars all over it. I walked out again. They had me turn around and then shook their heads and shoved me back in with another outfit. This time it was a black sundress type thing. I don't know how to explain it. Over it I put on the green cardigan and walked out. The shook their heads again and shoved me back in.

After about 20 outfits later they finally agreed on one. It was a pair of faded grey skinny jeans with rips in them. I wore a light green tank top that complemented my curves with green converse. Miyako picked out a silver necklace (I don't know how to describe it but it links together and they are oval shaped… sorry bout my bad description of the necklace…) and then they took me into her bathroom. They brought in a chair and sat me down in it. Momoko straightened my hair while Miyako did my make up. Miyako didn't want to put too much make up on me because she knew that I hated it and she thought that I didn't really need too much anyways. She put on foundation. She put on some eyeliner and some mascara to bring out my eyelashes/eyes. Then some lip gloss and the some stuff on to help hide my dark circles under my eyes and a little blush. The dark circles weren't that big but you could see them… Momoko finished my hair and it was a little longer than I had remembered. It was almost to my shoulders. I guess when it was messy it was quite a bit shorter. She then put it up in a messy ponytail and then they said I was done. She straightened it so it looked like I had side bangs. I looked at myself and had smiled. It looked nothing like me but then it did. I didn't look too girly but I defiantly didn't look like a tomboy. They smiled and we looked at the clock. It was 7:15. I started to panic. I had fifteen minutes to get to his house. I thanked them and ran out the door with my skateboard and skated to Butch's house. I stopped a few blocks before I got there so I could cool down and make it look like I wasn't tired. Then I got to his house.

Butch's POV after school (just thought I'd make it for the date)

I told her that I would meet her at my house at 7:30. I told her to meet at my house so I didn't go to where she was and then she gets mad at me because she wasn't ready. I wanted her to have enough time to get ready. So I walked home with my brothers.

"So you finally asked her out?" Brick asked looking at me.

"Ya," I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Brick we have to help him get ready," Boomer said looking at Brick. Brick nodded in agreement. I looked at Boomer then to Brick. They then smiled evilly and dragged me home.

"Guys I can get ready by myself!" they just laughed at me and shoved me into the bathroom. But then they were thinking right. They knew if they didn't help me that I wouldn't be ready.

"Dude you need to take a shower!" I heard Brick's voice call from behind the door. I obeyed and took one. When I finished I wrapped a towel around me and walked out only to be pushed back in with an outfit. _I bet Kaoru has to go through the same thing or something similar_ I thought. I put on the first outfit. Black jeans with a green button up shirt. I walked out and saw them look at me.

"I like the pants but we just need to find a shirt," Boomer said handing me another shirt. Brick nodded in agreement.

About 8 shirts later they finally agreed on one. It was a black long sleeve shirt and a dark green polo over it. I then spiked my hair up and went back out. They handed me a black sweatshirt. I still had about 20 minutes left so I went and tried to watch TV. Brick and Boomer came over to tell me what to do and not to do on the date.

"Hold the door for her. You pay. Compliment her. Keep eye contact…" they trailed on. Then the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door.

**Haha not a cliffhanger but kinda of an awkward place to end. There's part one of the date :) thanks for comments! They are much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Part two of the date :) sorry if it's being repetitive. I just want you to see kinda what each character is thinking…**

Kaoru's POV

I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. He opened the door and his eyes went wide. I blushed slightly but he couldn't tell, at least I hope he couldn't tell. I looked at him. He looked nice. I felt myself blush a little harder.

"Hey," I finally said.

"You look… wow," he said still staring at me in awe.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I said smiling, "hey can I leave my skateboard here?" he nodded and took my skateboard and put it inside. He came back a few minutes later and we started walking to where ever we were going.

Butch's POV

I opened the door and saw Kaoru standing there. She looked gorgeous. I blushed some but I don't think she noticed. I couldn't speak.

"Hey," she finally said.

"You look… wow," I said still taking her in. I felt like an idiot for saying that. I probably looked like and idiot to her. With me just staring at her not knowing what to say. That was the only adjective that came into my head; I wish I could have said something that was more on my mind like nice or pretty…

"Thanks, you look nice too," she said smiling, "hey can I leave my skateboard here?" she asked. I nodded and took her skateboard inside. My brothers saw me and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at them then walked back out there. I then led the way to the restaurant.

"I wanted to properly say that I think you look really pretty," I say to her. _I think I redeemed myself from earlier._ I look over it her and it looks like she's trying to conceal her blushing.

"Thanks," she finally says.

"So do you like pasta?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Well we're going to here," I said opening the door for her.

Kaoru's POV

He was trying to be nice. I was nervous. I felt stupid that I couldn't think of anything to say. We usually can just talk normally at school.

"You like pasta?"

"Yes," I said smiling. Pasta was good, may not be my favorite but its good.

"Well we're going to here," he said opening the door for me. I went in and he followed behind me. The restaurant wasn't too classy but it wasn't trashy. It had a nice feel to it.

The waiter quickly seated us. He came back and took our orders, well Butch ordered for the both of us. I didn't mind. He came back with two sprites.

"You do like sprite right?" he asked nervously.

"Oh ya, its awesome," I said smiling and taking a sip of it. Honestly I could care less for something like that but it was a special occasion right?

We then both sat there awkwardly waiting for our food to come. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just sipped my soda and kept sneaking peaks at him. He looked nice. The green polo brought out his eyes. His black long sleeve shirt was tight on his muscles but not too tight. Overall he looked great. I hated how much I was falling for him but I can't help my feelings…

Butch's POV

I felt like such an idiot. I couldn't think of anything to tell her. When I was with her like this my mind went blank. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to say. I felt like if I'd say something I would insult her or something, or every time something came to mind I just couldn't say it. This felt so weird. I have been falling for her for a while. I'm falling hard for her. I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love. I am tough and I don't need to fall in love. Ever since I met Kaoru, that's all been changing. I want her to get jealous when I flirt with someone else but not too jealous. I want her to notice me. I want to make her to blush. I want to make her smile at me. I want her to get mad at me so I can see how cute she is when she scrunches up her nose and eyebrow furrows up. I want her to get mad at me and hit me. I basically wanted her all to myself. I drifted off and was lost in thought with her. I kept looking at her every now and then.

The food came soon. It was pasta, obviously, with chicken and a white cheese sauce. I looked over at her to see her reaction. She was smiling while still looking surprised. We then began to eat.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she said happily.

"I'm sorry I can't think of anything to say," I said apologetically.

"Its ok. There really isn't anything to talk about. I mean we go to school together and have every class together. We also hang out every Friday," she said assuring that it wasn't my fault.

"Ya. Funny thing is that here we are now,"

"What do you mean?" she asked giving me a cute confused look.

"Well you know at the beginning of the year we didn't exactly like each other. Now here we are on a date," I said looking at her. She didn't look back; she was thinking.

"Ya that's true," she said softly.

Kaoru's POV

He was right. At the beginning of the year we basically couldn't stand each other. We'd fight all the time but now here we are, on a date. To me it was mind-boggling. I was falling in … love with him. I never thought I could fall in love or like someone else after the Narushima thing but here is Butch and he's changing that.

Another thing I still couldn't get was how familiar he looked. It felt like I had met him somewhere before but I just couldn't think of it. I dismissed the thought and focused on our date.

When we were done eating he took me to a gas station to get slurppees. I got cherry while he got blue raspberry. Then we went to the park. We walked around for a bit then sat down on a bench.

"You know. I'm really having a good time," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah me too. I like spending time with you like this."

"Also, I don't hate you," I said then took a sip of my slurppee.

He laughed a bit at this, "I hope not."

"So you still hate me?"

"Heck no, I lo-like you," he said still laughing a little. His face got a little red after he said that.

Butch's POV

"You were about to say love." She called me out.

"Um no I wasn't," I lied. I knew she could see right past me. It was like she somehow already knew me. It seemed liked we were made for each other; like she was my other half. I just couldn't put my finger on it at the moment so I shrugged it off.

"Don't lie to me Butch Takashima," she said like my mom, if I had had one.

"Ok so maybe I was. Is that a problem for you Matsubara?" I asked with signs of flirtation in my voice.

"No," she said and shook her head slowly back and forth.

There was silence. It was a bit awkward. We kept sneaking peeks at each other every now and then. Once our eyes actually met and neither of us could pull away. It was my time to make a move. I slowly moved towards her face, specifically towards her lips. She made no signs of backing off so I continued. When I was about to kiss her it started to pour down rain.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath and helped her up. We went under her favorite tree, which was pretty dry underneath. I had my arm around her to keep her warm. After all she was only wearing a tank top. I didn't have a jacket so I couldn't offer her anything.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was going to rain," I said to her. I was now fully facing her.

"Its ok," she said simply.

Kaoru's POV

We were standing there under my favorite tree watching the rainfall. It wasn't a thunderstorm; it was just a rain shower. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and I don't have a problem with it. He makes me feel safe. I look up at him and smile to myself. We aren't that far off in height. He is about one to one and a half inches taller than me. He looks down at me with his dark forest green eyes. His hair is slightly damp and touching his forehead. (In my fanfic he doesn't have that bang thing that covers his eyes or that ponytail thing… I guess the best way for me to describe his hair is Jacob Black's hair after he cuts it.)

"What?" he asks.

I feel something come over me. A warm fuzzy feeling that warms me up from head to toe. I then wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a warm passionate kiss. He tasted like blue raspberry, which was nice. I didn't know what made me kiss him but it was nice.

After about 30 seconds we pull apart. We are both blushing a bit.

"That's what," I respond.

He rolls his eyes slightly at my response like he could have guessed that I was going to say that. "You know, you took my first kiss," he says playfully.

"You took mine," I say back just as playfully if not more. We both laughed at bit but were soon interrupted. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? Mom wants you to come home," said Dai.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe because its raining? So just come home and say bye to your soon to be boyfriend," he said and then hung up before I could respond. I turn to Butch.

"Well I had a really awesome time tonight but I have to go home now," I say to him.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, nothing against you. I just don't want my brothers to make fun of me for having a boyfriend," I said. I then paused and just realized what I said. Butch had a surprised look on his face.

"I have to go bye!" I say quickly. I then give him a quick kiss on the cheek and start running home. When I'm far enough away from him I transform to Powered Buttercup so I don't have to run in the rain and risk getting myself sick.

Butch's POV

I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked confused. After about 5 seconds she kissed me. It was nice. She tasted of cherry. Her lips were warm compared to her arms. After about 30 seconds she pulled away.

"That's what," she said.

I rolled my eyes slightly at her response. "You know, you took my first kiss," I say playfully.

"You took mine," she says back just as playfully if not more. We both laughed a bit but were soon interrupted. Her phone rang.

She answers her phone. When she is done she turns back to me "Well I had a really awesome time tonight but I have to go home now," she says to me.

"You want me to walk you home?" I ask.

"No, nothing against you. I just don't want my brothers to make fun of me for having a boyfriend," she said. I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. "I have to go bye!" she says. She then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and starts running home. I stand under the tree and rub my cheek and watch her run. She seems to be a good distance away and that's when I was about to leave when I saw a light green light across the sky. _What the heck? There's no danger. My brothers would have warned me so we could go and have some 'fun'. Why would Buttercup be flying out now? She's heading in the same direction as Kaoru's house is._ The light soon vanishes and I find myself walking home. I can't think now.

When I get home I take a shower and then go to my room. My brothers try to bomb me with questions but I just tune them out. Eventually they give up on me and head off to their rooms.

I just lay in bed thinking. _She is like my other half. Buttercup is my counter part… She's tough, hates girly things and hits hard… Kaoru and Buttercup are a lot a like… I wonder if they know each other... why would Buttercup have been out that late? It was only 9:45 and there was no danger. She would have been with the others if there were. She flew in the same direction as Kaoru's house…_ then all of a sudden it hit me. Kaoru has to be Buttercup. I had to tell my brothers my theory. Then I thought: _if she's the enemy, can I still fall in lover with her?_

**Thanks for the comments :D much appreciated! With Butch's hair I didn't know how else to describe it lol. So ya there chapter 11. Chapters might come slower now cause I thinking of to word something things in my next chapter… so sorry if it takes me a while to update…**


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ok guys. I just want to say that I'm going to continue with the POV fir a little bit. Just because of the Butch starting to put things together, maybe. And sorry for the long wait… its not that I've been busy or anything… I've just had some pretty bad writers block… and I've still going through it so it may take me a little longer to update…**

Butch's POV

I didn't get much sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking that Kaoru could possibly be Buttercup. I had to go talk to my brothers. It was 10 in the morning. I got up and went to Brick's room first. Boomer wouldn't believe me, but then again Brick might not either.

"Brick get your lazy ass up!" I yelled at him. He started to stir and get up.

"Hell. What's up with you?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I have something important to tell you," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I think Kaoru is Buttercup," I said seriously. He blinked a few times at me.

"What?" he asked trying to take it in.

"You heard me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I was with Kaoru last night," and was cut off.

"On a date? Sorry couldn't help it. Continue."

"Well anyway we were…hanging out and when she left I saw Buttercup but just Buttercup."

"So?"

"So! They never travel alone! She showed up about ten minutes after Kaoru left. At the speed she was running she would have been right about where Buttercup showed up!" I said getting mad at him.

"Ok, ok. I see your point. But they haven't been seen for a while. Are you sure it was her?"

"No. It was just a random lime green light in the sky," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. So what if she is… oh my god. That means I'd be dating… because they are all friends… oh my god," he said getting up and running his hands through his messy red hair. He was fully awake now.

"Yeah, see?"

"Oh my god!" Brick said getting up. He came up to me and started shaking me, "I'M DATING BLOSSOM OF THE PPGZ! AND BOOMER IS DATING BUBBLES AND YOU'RE DATING BUTTERCUP!"

"I don't think were dating," I said pushing him away.

"We can't be dating the enemy!" he said concerned.

"Calm down. I could be wrong," I said.

"But if they are…" he said trailing on.

"Brick we have to find out. There is only one way to find out."

"How?" he asked looking at me.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys come back and stir up some trouble and beat them. I think if we beat them they'll turn back into their non-super hero selves."

"Wow… who would of ever thought that you would make up the plan. But wouldn't they know it was us?" he asked staring at me. My response was rolling my eyes, "Its about time they knew who we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude if we figure out who they are then they should know who we are."

"But we're trying to be good."

"They could help us. They do have the professor. Anyway before we kicked out that monkey we made him make us older but we don't know how he did. For all we know he could have done something wrong and we could die any day."

"Ok, ok. We have to tell Boomer," Brick finally said agreeing with me.

"Yes we do. It's Saturday so we can do it today this afternoon."

"Ok but of Momoko gets mad at me, I'm blaming you," he said glaring at me. I just nodded. I then walked out and got ready. _I hope Kaoru doesn't get mad at me…_

Kaoru's POV

I had just woken up and felt tired and not up to my usual self. I felt weaker. I thought it was maybe because I was out side too long and picked up a minor cold. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep. I hope that's the real reason. I then remembered what I did yesterday. I had a date with Butch and we… kissed. I had my first kiss with Butch. I smiled then frowned because my thought was interrupted.

"So you didn't stay at you're boyfriend's house?" Dai said smirking at me.

"Dai what's your problem? And you called me to say I had to go home" I said looking at him.

"You went right to bed last night. You were supposed to come back and help Shou and I with his project about his family tree," he said looking back at me.

"Well I was going on a d-hanging out with my friend," I said catching myself.

"Come on tell me. I need to make sure he is ok," Dai said seeing through me.

"We just went on a date," I said rolling my eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Dinner and a walk in the park. Nothing bad," I said watching him think.

"I never thought I'd be around when you went on your first date. Wait till I tell mom," he said and tried to get away. Before he got to far I grabbed him and pinned him down on my floor. I watched him struggle for a bit but then gave up when he knew he had officially lost.

"Ok, ok. I wont tell mom. You can tell her. I just want to make sure you stay safe," he said pushing me off him. I sat there and looked up at him. He gave a small smile then a smirk and walked away. I sat there thinking. Again I was interrupted. This time it was a noise that I hadn't heard in a while. I saw my belt on my messy floor beeping and flashing. I took out the compact and opened it.

"Professor?" I said surprised.

"Kaoru there is something going on in town." I saw the professor's face. It was concerned. He was probably surprised that there was an attack on the town. There hadn't been one since we defeated Him.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go and contact the others. Wait for your friends to meet you at the park," he said then cut the communication. I left my house telling my mom I was going to meet Momoko and Miyako at the park and ran to the park. I was there first. They showed up shortly after.

"Lets transform!" said Momoko.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!" we all yelled as we transformed.

"Prepare yourself for the worst girls!" yelled Momoko and took off for down town. As we got closer we saw buildings being knocked down. When we got there we couldn't believe our eyes. _How could they be back…? They're older… taller… look just like the… how?_

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get over my writers block. I got summer coming up real soon so maybe I'll have some sort of inspiration/idea.**


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ok so I'm going to try to make this my last POV chapter. I just find it hard to keep switching POV. I mean its fun to get inside their heads and stuff but I just don't exactly like switching back and forth… might be some slight confusion due to chapter 8… -_- where I might have said Blossom liked Brick … and then Kaoru said: before even when he was younger than you? Well lets pretend Kaoru said something like… "You've liked Brick this whole year? Its not even been a full year!" something like that…**

**Buttercup/Kaoru's POV**

"What the hell? How are you guys back?" I blurted out.

"Simple my dear, Mojo, the stupid monkey, fixed us. Now we are faster and stronger than you," Butch said to me making direct eye contact with me. I had seen those eyes before. I finally knew. My face went pale.

"Blossom… we're…" I started.

"DON'T TELL ME!" Blossom said covering her ears and shaking her head back and forth. She knew too. Bubbles looked at Boomer. He was trying to look tough and scary but wasn't doing a good enough job. I guess we could have looked at him and known right off the bat. We were dating the RRBZ. I couldn't believe it. All this time I thought Butch looked so familiar and now I knew why. I can't believe I didn't put this together and I can't believe that I'm … dating him… I laid it off for so long about how he looked familiar.

**Butch's POV**

I looked at her. Her eyes held shock more than fear or anger. I looked at her and noted that she looked cute. I just hope that she wouldn't end up hating me for this. I was about to take a swing at her when I noticed her flying down to the ground. _What no fight?_ I then flew down as well. Sure she is my girlfriend but I would love to for once prove that I'm worthy of her by beating her.

"What do you want?" she growled at me.

"I want to know the truth," I spat back. She winced.

She rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips.

"But then I might already know the truth," I said smirking.

"And what would that be?"

"You tell me," I said smirking.

She pondered it for a minute and then shook her head, "So you know?"

This was going way easier for me than I thought. I looked up at my brothers. Brick was having the most trouble. Sure he had grown up some but he was still bothering Blossom or should I say Momoko. He was now pulling her hair. _What the hell is he doing? I thought they were dating._ I rolled my eyes.

I then looked over to Boomer and he was having pretty good luck. They were just…talking, kind of like Buttercup and I. I bet he was having more luck because Bubbles isn't as stubborn as Buttercup.

"Hello?" she asked waving a hand in my face. I snapped back to reality and gently pushed her hand away.

"I know you're Kaoru," I said in a low voice. She looked at me for a long moment before sighing.

"I guess I couldn't hide it from you forever."

_I won!_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

**Buttercup/Kaoru's POV (gonna hopefully be in Kaoru/Buttercup's POV now)**

I sighed and looked up him, waiting for him to ask me the question. I thought it was going to be something dealing with blackmailing.

"Can you ask the professor to stable us and in return we will become good?" he asked. I looked at him. I studied his face. I found no detection of lying. I nodded. I looked up to find Blossom and Brick no longer fighting. I'm pretty sure the RRBZ had told us all the same thing. Blossom flew down and transformed. I did the same and Bubbles saw us and transformed as well.

"So you know who we are and we know who you guys are. Our identities stay secret," said Momoko. The boys nodded, "in return we take you to the professor."

"How did you guys know?" Miyako asked.

"Butch told us," Said Brick, "he said something with Kaoru and their date and something with seeing one light. Never travel alone. I don't know."

We rolled our eyes at him but we got the point. Miyako and Momoko both looked at me with anger in their eyes like this was my fault. I rolled my eyes in response. They were the one's who wanted to help me with my relationship and pushed me so far into the relationship. We started to walk towards the professor's lab.

"Hello? Professor?" Momoko asked as we stepped into the lab. Nothing had changed about it. It looked exactly the same.

"Girls?" the professor asked bewildered to see us there, and standing with the RRBZ.

"The rowdy's have turned over a new leaf and want to be good," said Momoko.

"Pa- I mean professor, who's there?" he said and then saw us. His eyes lit up with excitement and he started to run down the stairs a little faster and then noticed the RRBZ and stopped. Peach was following closely behind him and ran into him when he stopped so abruptly.

Ken was a few years older now. Last time we saw him he was about to turn 9. Now he is 12, and probably about to turn 13.

The professor looked over at the boys scratching his chin. His eyes narrowed. "What happened to Mojo Jojo? I thought he was your creator."

"He was. When we were destroyed he tried to bring us back to life but we think he might have done something wrong so we kind of kicked him out. He thought he made us more evil but we don't feel like doing evil things, unless you count occasional pranks that don't hurt people," Brick said looking around the lab. They had been in it once or twice. I think he was surprised that the lab had hardly changed since the last time they were here.

"Well let me run some tests with you boys and I'll see how bad Mojo Jojo did and see what I can do," he said then motioned for the three boys to follow. They followed him behind a big door and we were left there.

"Why are they here?" asked Ken and continued down the stairs.

I looked at Momoko and who was trying to think of something to say.

"Well they wanted to be good," she said shyly.

"I know that. Why are you helping them though?"

"We're dating them," Miyako said.

Ken's eyes widened and Momoko and I face palmed our selves. Miyako didn't need to tell him that we were dating.

"You're… Dating… those… things!" he exclaimed.

Miyako nodded her head. I swear sometimes she could be such an airhead.

"Even you, Kauro?" he asked still wide-eyed.

I nodded slowly while Ken stood there bewildered.

"Kaoru! What about the talk with the 'I don't need a guy to make me happy and anyway I'm never falling in love again.' Stuff that you told me after the Narushima thing!"

"Ken not everything can stay the same forever…" Miyako started.

"I guess you're right," he said sighing.

"Ken, don't be mad at us. One day you'll find a nice girl that you'll like and-" Momoko started.

"Oh don't talk about that now. I'm only 12 for goodness sakes!" he said and smiled slightly.

"You're not telling us something," Miyako said with a sweet smile.

"You always saw through me the best I must say."

"What?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Ken! When did this happen?" Momoko screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled, annoyed at everyone.

"Ken has a girlfriend or a girl he likes!" Miyako chimed.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Girls, I have something to say," the professor started as he came out of the exam room and into the main room, "well I have done some tests and the results are not bad. I'm surprised that Mojo did so well."

"So are they going to be ok?" asked Momoko.

"Yes they are, why are you girls so interested? I thought you were enemies,"

"We're friends now," I said casually, "they came to our school and they remembered us…" I lied.

"Interesting," the professor said rubbing his chin in a thinking position, "well have fun you guys," he said and then walked away.

The boys came back out looking the same. Brick came out first rubbing his head. Boomer followed rubbing his left arm and finally Butch came back out rubbing his butt.

"My poor Brick!" Momoko exclaimed and then kissed Brick on his sore head. Miyako did the same by kissing Boomer's arm.

"You gonna make it feel better?" Butch asked smirking.

"No," I said flatly and turned around.

Butch then snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't lie, you know you like it," he whispered in my ear.

I started to blush. When I felt my face heat up more I pushed Butch away and saw everyone looking at us.

"Kaoru, I've never seen this side of you!" Ken said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," I threatened.

Ken of course started to laugh and made me chase him around the lab. I knocked over things carelessly.

"Butch, stop her!" Momoko shouted at the laughing Butch.

"Ken! Stop making fun of me! You've said your last words!"

**Ok so here finally! Thanks so much for the reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Just tried and wrote… then edited a few weeks later.**

Eventually my friends got me to stop chasing Ken and he apologized. We were cool now. It was a short visit after that. The professor said he would help fix the RRBZ and we talked for a bit about how we had been for that past while. Ken told us about how he was doing and then the professor. The professor didn't say much because he was tired. Peach even told us a few stories. It was nice to reconnect with all of them. The boys played some soccer and even invited Ken to play. I of course played knowing I could beat all of them. But we made teams, Butch and I, and Boomer, Brick, and Ken on another team. It was a pretty interesting game, but of course Butch and I won. Pretty soon it was time for all of us to go home. We all went our separate ways from there.

As I was walking home I watched the day turn to night. It was just about dark when some kid on skateboard ran into me, knocking me on the ground.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" I yelled standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

I then saw his face. He wasn't a kid; he was a teenager. I hadn't seen him in forever. He still had his shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He had grown a lot since I saw him last. He was a few inches taller than me. He looked good. He was tan and you could tell he worked out pretty often. His muscles weren't as big as Butch's but you could see them.

"Mitch?" I murmured

"Kaoru?" He said looking back at me.

"Oh my God it's you!" I said happily and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too!" he said giving me a half hug.

"Why are you here?"

"My dad got another job transfer so we had to move, again."

"Are you going to be going to my school on Monday?"

"Tokyo High?"

"Yeah! It's so weird of me running into you!"

"Yeah I know! I was on my way home and I got kinda lost."

"Where you headed?"

"To here," he said handing me a slip of paper.

"I live in this apartment building too!" I said smiling.

"Ok, lets go then, cause I have to get home soon before my mom starts to worry," he said getting back up and picking up his skateboard.

We then walked back to the apartment building. We talked a little about ourselves, and how some things had changed and how some stayed the same. When we reached my apartment we said our good byes until Monday. I told my mom at dinner that I had seen my childhood friend and she was happy. Dai looked somewhat surprised and Shou didn't care at all because he didn't know him.

After dinner Dai came in my room again. I hoped he wasn't going to make a habit out of this.

"I remember Mitch, you two use to eat paste together," he laughed.

"Ya shut up! I was little!"

"That's what they all say, but anyway its kinda weird that Mitch just shows up right as you're about getting ready into a relationship," he said seriously.

"Is not. Mitch and I are just friends."

"Again, that's what they all say. But -"

"Dai, I'm not committed to Butch. But he knows I like him and I know he likes me. I don't know if I can trust him, but I'm trying. Mitch has nothing to do with this. I just happen to see him again after 10 years. I don't even like him like that," I said cutting him off.

"Ok, I'll take your word for this," he said and walked away.

I then sat down back at my desk and decided to get on chat because I felt like I needed to tell someone whom I just saw. To my luck every one was on.

Kaoru logged on (not gonna use screen names cause I don't feel like it so I'm just gonna use their names)

Blossom: Hey Kaoru

Bubbles: you don't usually get on chat with us at night

Kaoru: I know but I have something to tell you guys!

Brick: what could that be?

Kaoru: well you guys wouldn't know whom I was talking about cause you weren't created for a while…

Blossom: Whom did you see?

Kaoru: Mitch!

Blossom: you saw him! Where?

Bubbles: oh! I remember him! You two use to eat paste together *giggle*

Kaoru: ya I know… that was a long time ago though…

Butch: who is this Mitch guy?

Kaoru: one of my friends from like 10 years ago. Don't worry we're just friends.

Butch: ok

Kaoru: what?

Butch: nothing.

Kaoru: are you sure?

Butch: no

Kaoru: what then?

Butch: nothing

Kaoru: you're impossible!

Butch: ya ;)

(_Maybe Butch is jealous… But why would he be jealous, he already has me… wow that sounds so weird to say coming from me. Butch never seemed like the jealous type before…)_

Blossom: well is he coming to our school?

Kaoru: ya and he lives in my apartment building a few floors up

Bubbles: what does he look like?

Kaoru: the same except taller, tanner and, more muscle

Bubbles: I never understood that boy… you two always just sat together making trouble.

Butch logged off

Kaoru: Butch?

Brick: way to piss a guy off

Kaoru: what did I do?

Boomer: That was my room he went into… he has his own room… why mine?

Brick: he's just jealous

Blossom: I'm guessing you'd be jealous too if I connected with an old friend too?

Brick: hell ya! Especially if you described him like that!

Kaoru: oh

Boomer: I'm going to try and get him out of my room!

Bubbles: Kaoru just talk to him on Monday and explain it…

Kaoru: ok well I'm gonna go now…

Kaoru logged off

_I wouldn't think of Butch being jealous. He has me… Do I need to prove it? What if Mitch likes me? He probably has a girlfriend… I hate this emotional part of me! Stupid girly emotions!_

**Short but that's what I came up with. Using Mitch from the original power puff girls. I don't know if he is actually in the PPGZ version but I'm putting him in.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments!**


	13. Chapter 15

**Haha sorry bout being lazy and not getting this chapter up for a bit… but it's summer so please don't blame me… school starts for me in a month so I wanna enjoy the last month of my summer… well enjoy!**

Chapter 15

I had thought about what to tell Butch all Sunday. It still shocked me that he was jealous. I knew that Mitch was just a friend to me and Butch should know that too. I was just expressing my happiness that Mitch was back. Even Momoko and Miyako seemed pretty happy that Mitch was back and Boomer and Brick didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was just because I was more of Mitch's friend than they were.

Thinking about this just made me stress out. I locked myself in my room all Sunday long and thought. Dai was right, maybe I was going to mess this up by bringing Mitch into the picture. I couldn't just avoid Mitch; after all he was one of my first friends. Thinking of this made me feel like I was going mad. I didn't want to go to Momoko or Miyako for help. They would just nag that I actually care for Butch now. I do care about him but as if I'd admit that to anyone. Butch should know I care about him in my own special way even if it doesn't show in obvious ways.

When Monday came around I tried to pull a sick act but it didn't work. So I had gotten ready and was leaving my apartment with skateboard in hand when I ran into Mitch.

"Hey Kaoru," he said with a pearly white smile.

"Hey Mitch," I replied weakly.

"You ok?" he asked as we started to walk towards school.

"I have something to tell you," I started, "well I have a boyfriend now and he thinks I might like you too. I do like you but not that way, and he is kind of jealous that I now talk about you a lot even though you've only been here for like a day."

"Oh," he said and looked dazed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend back in Townsville. If you want I can talk to him."

"No I think I need to," I sighed.

"Don't worry I know you'll figure something out," he said and walked into the school to go make some new friends.

I always admired that part of him, not wanting to forget old friends and always wanting to make new friends. He was always more outgoing than I was.

I saw Butch with our group and walked over to him. I pulled him aside.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of Mitch."

He cringed a bit at the mentioning of his name. "No I guess I was a bit jealous about you reconnecting with this guy though."

"I don't like him like that and we're only friends."

"Prove it," he said smirking slightly.

I glared at him for a moment. I knew what he wanted me to do but I wasn't about to that in front of the whole school.

"I kinda l-l-love you," I whispered.

"What was that Kaoru dear?" he teased.

"You heard me! I'm not going to say it again," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Haha ok," he laughed, "love you too no matter how much of a pain you are."

I glared at him some more. He wasn't affected by my glare as most people were. He then gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Come on we can go in now," he said holding out my hand for me to take it. I looked at him.

"What?"

"You're the guy, you should be carrying my books," I smirked. I handed him my books and he rolled his eyes.

"Kaoru!" I heard someone say. I turned around to find it being Mitch.

"Mitch," I said casually.

"You want to show me around?" he asked grabbing his schedule out of his bag.

"Sure," I said and looked over at Butch to make sure he wasn't mad or anything. He handed me my books back and shrugged. He walked away without saying anything. I think he was still trying to get use to me hanging out with Mitch. I'd talk to him after school.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drive him off," Mitch said apologetically.

"No it's ok. I'm sure he's ok." I said trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

I then helped him around the school. I guess I was lucky because he didn't have any classes with me. After I finished helping Mitch I went to my room to find Butch sitting at his desk staring off into space.

"Butch?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Huh?"

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm not," he said turning to me.

I smiled to him quickly and he returned the smile.

"Oh you want to hang or something after school?" I asked.

"Don't you have some sort of sports practice or something?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Ok then," he smiled.

The bell rang and there began our torture of the day. I hate school but Butch makes me get up in the morning and want to go to school. I don't know if he knows this but he doesn't need to know this. I've been feeling so much girlier since I've been dating him. I don't like the feeling; it makes me like he's somehow changing me. I'm staying the same for the most part. Love sports, hate shopping, and love video games and what not but now I seem to take more care into what I want to wear and find myself daydreaming or zoning out kinda like right now.

I snapped out of my thoughts about me changing. I thought maybe this was better for me. Maybe Butch is helping me get to my full potential somehow.

**I know it's really short… but I thought maybe it would be a little better to have it a little shorter. But I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer to make up for the shortness for this chapter.**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews/comments :D**


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Ok so this is the part when they hang out after school. (woot woot two chapters in one day!)**

Butch and I separated from our friends and went our own separate ways. We first started out as all going to the park but Butch and I slipped behind some bushes to his secret haven place.

It's really quite beautiful and in the deep back of the park. I really hope no one learns about it. There is really green grass and some pink, red, purple, and yellow flowers around a small pond where the water is crystal blue; kind of like Miyako's eyes but maybe a little bluer and clearer. You could pretty much see to the bottom of the pond with no trouble. For a pond it was pretty deep too, you could basically swim in it.

The area was pretty well surrounded by trees and bushes. Rose bushes. The roses were really pretty when they were in full bloom. They seemed to be bigger than most roses.

When Butch told me this I thought he was just joking because the way he described it made it seem like places that only appear in dreams or fantasies. But I was proven wrong when he finally took me to this place.

When Butch and I broke off we went to this little place. He told me that he use to go there to relax and that he would sometimes stay there if he didn't want to go home.

This was the first time he'd actually taken me here.

When I got there I just looked at the place in awe. It was so beautiful. I never thought a place like this could exist. I turned around to thank him for taking me here when he handed me a pretty red rose.

"Butch," I smiled, "thanks."

"You're so much girlier than when I first met you, but I like how you've changed, I know you still have your tough side but I like that you also have a sensitive side," he smiled.

"Ya well I'm glad someone likes my soft side cause right now I kind of hate it. It makes me seem weaker than I am," I protested.

"Hey I know you haven't really changed, you're still the same person to me."

I smiled because I didn't know what else to say.

We then walked around the edge of the pond until I pushed Butch in. He got mad and tried to pull me in and then chased me around trying to give me a wet hug. He eventually succeeded but once he gave me the hug I nailed him in the stomach with my elbow to make him let go. That didn't make things better. He then tackled me to the ground and pinned me. I was shocked that he had won against me.

"Butch! Get off!" I yelled struggling under him.

"Never," he smirked and started leaning his face towards mine.

Drops of water from his wet hair fell on my face. I turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek. When he removed his lips from my cheek I turned to face him. He was just looking back down on me. My face started to turn a light shade of red so I turned away.

"That's no way to treat your _boyfriend_," he said teasingly stressing the word 'boyfriend'.

I looked back at him, with flushed cheeks, and rolled my eyes.

He then got off of me and rolled back over on his back and stared into the sky. It was still pretty blue out.

"I wish this was a Friday," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked as I put my hands behind my head like he did.

"Cause then we could go back to my house and you could stay the night or something."

"Who says I would stay?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Cause…"

"Why not?" he asked as he rolled over on his side to face me.

"I was just kidding god," I closed my eyes.

We then just lay there for a while not saying anything and just enjoying the peace and quiet. No words could describe this moment for me.

After what had seemed like and hour or more, we finally got up. The sky was fading to dark blue.

"Come here," I heard Butch say and headed over towards his voice.

I found him crouched by the pond. I knelt besides him and saw what he was looking at. There was a water lily. It was pink with hues of purple and white.

"I like it its just that I'm not that girly so yeah," I sighed.

"Well still, I'm a guy and I like it."

I was glad about his honesty and it was nice to know he had a sensitive side. My sensitive side didn't last long because I couldn't help myself. I stood up and pushed Butch band into the pond again. It took him about 5 seconds to react.

"KAORU!" he yelled but still had a smile on his face.

I was too busy laughing my ass off at him that I didn't notice him get out. He snuck behind me and gave me a hefty push, which made me land on the edge of the pond. He gave me another push, a light one, which sent me into the pond face first.

The water was nice and cool, not too cold. I came up to the surface to see and hear Butch laughing and pointing at me.

I got out of the pond and glared at him. It was pretty dark out now, which also meant it was quite a bit colder. I started to shiver.

"You cold?"

"No I'm shivering for joy," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Butch then came over and embraced me in a hug.

His skin was warm but his clothes were still cold from when I pushed him in the pond. He rested his chin on the top of my head and held me close.

I buried my head in his chest, resting my right ear on his chest where I could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady. I lightly clutched his shirt.

It was a perfect moment, one where you never wanted it to end. It makes you want to stay like that forever. But sadly everything good must come to an end.

He took a step away and looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I let go of him.

"I think its time that we should get home," he sighed.

"I guess you're right," I said as I went to get my bag that I had thrown down when we had got here.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" I asked intrigued, but then I knew what he meant.

"You don't want this to end."

I blushed and slightly turned away from him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was right, you don't."

"Shut up," I snarled.

"Aw you're cute when you're mad," he cooed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and started to walk off.

Butch caught up with me.

"No goodbye?" he smirked.

"Goodbye," I said sarcastically, waved, and walked away.

Of course I knew that that wouldn't satisfy him and expected him to do something seductive or perverted, which he did. He locked both my arms around one of his arms and took his other hand grabbed my butt, which pissed me off. I couldn't do anything really because he had both my arms behind my back. He then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Don't struggle, you love me too much to hurt me," he whispered in my ear. He then started to kiss my neck.

"Butch," I moaned, "stop, I need to go home."

"Fine," he sighed and let me go.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I could see out of the corner of my eye him standing there rubbing his cheek. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

As I was walking home I ran into Mitch and saw him with this girl. They were arguing because he was waving his arms over his head and yelling at the girl who reacted by putting her hands over her face and crying.

He put his hands down by his sides and tried to hug her and apologize and she pushed him away and walked away towards my direction. Mitch lowered his head and then looked towards where I was and this girl walking away. She passed me and was muttering some curse words under her breath with running eyeliner.

"Kaoru," he started, "um hey," he said awkwardly.

"Mitch, what happened?"

"Um that is now my ex-girlfriend," he confessed and lowered his head.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say, "come on Mitch let's go home."

He nodded and we started to walk home. On the way home he told me their story. He had been in the relationship with her for a little over two months and that things just fell apart distance wise. She was on break and came down here to surprise him and apparently she just came here to break the relationship. She claimed the only reason was distance but she later confessed that there was someone else waiting for her back in Townsville.

He also asked me why I was wet and I told him I went swimming. He offered me his sweatshirt, which I took because I was cold.

"Today sucked," he vented as we were nearing out apartment.

"Hey it could always be worse," I reminded him.

"How?" he asked sarcastically.

"You could've died by a vicious flying cat attacking you face and ripping you eyes out."

He raised an eyebrow at me and then laughed slightly.

"I know why we're friends," he smiled, "you know how to make me laugh."

"Hell yeah I do," I agreed.

He rolled his eyes again and pushed me slightly. I wasn't expecting that so I lost my balance. He noticed this right away and as I was about to fall over he caught me. I looked into his hazel eyes and felt something. _'Damn Kaoru no! You have Butch! You're not feeling anything, it's all in your head'_ I thought.

"Um you can let go of me," I said shyly.

"Oh um right, sorry," he said letting me go.

I stood up and didn't look at him. We both walked slowly back to our building and when I reached my floor we parted. I said goodbye and entered my apartment while he continued back up to his.

Right when I took a step into the apartment the lights flickered on and there stood my angry mother.

"Kaoru, do you have any idea what time it is?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No ma'am," I said and bowed my head.

"It's almost midnight! I worried sick about you! Where were you?" she said concerned.

"I was with Mitch," I said. I just said it because I was just with him and I thought it might let me off the hook more than saying that I was with Butch.

"You should have called! No hanging out anymore during the week anymore!"

"Mom! That's not fair! I didn't have any homework!"

"So? That's no excuse to stay out till almost midnight!"

"I wont do it again, I promise!"

"I know you wont because no more hanging out with friends on week days."

"Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me young lady! My decision is final," she sighed rubbing her temple, "I'm sorry, maybe I am being too harsh…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to go out and I'm sorry I stayed out way past my curfew."

"Next time just tell me and don't stay out so late," she said and embraced me in a hug, "go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow."

I didn't disobey. I went right to my room. I didn't go to sleep right away. I thought about my day. I had an amazing time with Butch and then Mitch had to come in and doubt my feelings towards Butch. I can't doubt my feelings towards Butch; I love him, right?

Mitch kind of sucks right now.

**Thanks for reading! Hmmm what will happen next? I really have no idea… thanks for comments :D**

**Sorry my it might take me more time to add chapters cause I'm a little lazy right now… so just bear with me.**


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tuesday morning came fast considering that I went to bed past midnight last night.

I woke up feeling like I had a hangover or something. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry. I rubbed my eyes and turned my alarm clock off. I climbed out of bed and got ready. As I was leaving my apartment I ran into Mitch.

"Hey Kaoru," he said as if nothing had happened last night.

"Hey," I said smiling weakly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just really tired from last night," I yawned.

"Please don't remind me of last night," he sighed. "I personally am trying to forget about it."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. You made me feel better though. It was nice to see a real friend."

"Oh thanks," I said slowly.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to school. When I was about to break off from Mitch he asked if he could meet my friends.

I was trying to be nice for once and said sure, even thought he already knew two of them.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached our small group.

"Mitch?" Miyako asked.

"Hey Miyako! Momoko!" Mitch said excitedly and then gave them both a hug.

Brick and Boomer watched him carefully.

"Well this is Brick. This is Boomer. This is Butch, my … Boyfriend," I said as confidently as I could.

Being protective and possessive, Butch pulled me into a hug from behind and rested his head on my shoulder and watched Mitch.

"Well it was nice to meet you all," Mitch, said friendly and walked away meeting some other friends that he had met yesterday.

"I don't like that guy," Butch whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Butch, don't get mad, he just broke up with his girlfriend and I'm taken. So quit your complaining."

Butch gave me a serious look for a second before we walked to class together.

"Kaoru! You didn't tell us that Mitch looked that good!" Momoko confessed at out lunch table before the guys had gotten there.

"Yeah, he looks nice and so grown up," Miyako smiled.

"Guys seriously, you already have boyfriends, you don't need anymore," I said sarcastically.

"Ladies," Brick said as he approached the table with his brothers.

"Sup Kaoru?" said Butch as he sat next to me.

Butch never brought any lunch money with him so he always stole some of my food. When we weren't dating I'd just punch him in the arm but now that we are I'm a little more lenient when he takes things. I still occasionally punch him but not as often. This was one of those not as often times, this was one of those times where I didn't want him to have my food.

"No!" I growled and pushed Butch's hand away.

"Please Kaoru?" he asked giving me his puppy dogface.

"No!" I said again and glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I get it. No food for me today," he said playfully pretending to be hurt.

After I started dating Butch I did notice how much my softer side has been coming out, which makes me feel week so I've been working on not being so nice anymore but not being overly mean. Trying to find a middle ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitch with a girl clinging onto his arm. Normally I wouldn't really care who my friends were dating but this just irked me. He had none other than Himeko on his arm.

She was acting all nice and what not by acting as girly as possible. She had her brown hair in beach waves and was wearing revealing clothing, which would have caught the attention of any guy.

She was basically all over him flaunting her fake large breasts. We all knew she got breast implants because before spring break she had normal looking breasts and after they were over sized and there was no way that that was natural.

I looked over to the rest of my friends to see that they had the same concerned look. Even the guys, including Butch, looked concerned. We all knew Himeko was bad news no matter what.

She'd use you and then drop you like nothing had ever happened between you. She's already rich so why would she need more rich boys to steal from? Oh right, for making out.

"Oh Mitch! You're so strong!" Himeko cooed feeling his muscles.

I nearly threw up from hearing her say that. I looked at Butch and leaned on him. He hugged me and started eating my food. I lost my appetite after seeing Himeko with Mitch. He was so much better than that. I thought he would know how to spot out a slut.

"Can I talk to Mitch about this 'thing' that he is dating because obviously he doesn't know how to spot out a slut!" I said into Butch's shoulder.

"Yeah you should, no one should have to put up with her," he agreed with me.

I watched from Butch's arms Mitch put his arms all over Himeko, well more like Himeko placing his hands all over her body. It made me sick. He was falling under her spell, and there was nothing enchanting about her! She's the type of person that you'd want to run away from.

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my food of which Butch had mainly eaten already.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and caught up with Mitch. _Thank god he wasn't with Himeko._

"Mitch hey!" I called after him.

"Kaoru hey," he replied.

"How was your day?" I asked casually as I caught up with him.

"It was good, I got another girlfriend! Himeko! She's just so great," he confessed.

I cringed at him saying those words, especially the 'she's so great' part. It made me sick.

"That's great," I lied, "but how much do you know about her? I mean you basically just met her…"

"Enough to know that lots of guys want her."

_As a make out partner!_ I thought in my mind.

"Just be careful. Himeko has quite a reputation…"

"What do you mean?"

"She tends to just use guys…"

"Are you sure you're not jealous now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey now," I said and punched his arm playfully, "I have a boyfriend."

"I know I of course was just kidding," he said and laughed. I then laughed lightly too.

"But in all seriousness, please be careful with Himeko," I said seriously.

"Ok I will," he responded seriously.

We reached my apartment and said our goodbyes.

When I went in I took in a deep breath and looked around to see Dai standing there.

"Long day? Messed up your relationship yet?" he asked smirking.

"Yes and no, not yet," I said playing along.

"Darn," he said sarcastically.

"Do you think it's wrong if I was helping Mitch?"

"What do you mean by 'helping'?" he asked.

"Like helping him to be safe from Himeko."

"Ewww that girl? She's gross. I say its cool then. I never told you this but my junior year she stalked me home once and wouldn't leave till I kissed her. Worst kiss ever…" he said making a disgusted face.

"Haha I know about that. I have a picture of it," I smirked, "I was going to use it to black mail you but never got around to doing it."

He rolled his eyes at me and shooed me away. I went to my room and decided to get on chat again.

(Again just using their regular names)

Kaoru logged on

Miyako: Kaoru?

Kaoru: yeah?

Momoko: you're never on

Kaoru: yeah, yeah, we go through this all the time

Brick logged on

Kaoru: so anyway I told him to beware of Himeko

Brick: Himeko is gross

Kaoru: my brother said the same thing

Boomer logged on

Butch logged on

Brick: but it's true

Boomer/Butch: what's true?

Brick: Himeko is gross

Boomer: of course she is!

Butch: who wouldn't agree?

Kaoru: Mitch

Momoko: ya we were right, they are dating now

Boomer: I must say that's pretty gross

Miyako: it's not gross… it's just interesting

Kaoru: no it's gross

Brick: what would you do if Boomer broke up with you and went out with Himeko?

Miyako: major problem with that, Boomer wouldn't do that with me. Right Boomer?

Boomer: of course not!

Butch: When she dumps Mitch you're not going to be his rebound, are you?

Kaoru: no way!

Butch: good

Momoko: this is as good as SOAP!

Kaoru: SHUT UP!

Miyako: Momoko! That's kind of mean to say…

Brick: no I agree with her :)

Boomer: it really could either way

Butch: seriously guys?

Brick: dead serious ;)

Butch: I can pound you, you know?

Brick: it might be worth it

Butch: whatever

Kaoru: oh shut up guys, it's nothing. How can you say this is better than SOAP?

Momoko: because it kind of is, everything said is pretty interesting. I mean if things I guess happens it makes it all more interesting, but in SOAP it usually goes to things that don't look like will happen.

Kaoru: who says it's going to happen?

Miyako: stop arguing!

Brick: Momoko, I actually think you might be taking this a little far now…

Kaoru: whatever… I'm going to bed.

Butch: Night my dear

Kaoru: you know how much that annoys me right?

Butch: why do you think I do it?

Kaoru -_-

Butch: you love me

Kaoru: …

Butch: I was right!

Momoko: awwww! CUTE!

Kaoru: whatever

Kaoru logged off

I then turned off my computer and got ready for bed. I realized I might end up being Mitch's rebound or something and I didn't want that to happen. I had to come up with a plan that made sure I wouldn't end up a rebound and that would keep Butch mine. _I still can't get over how weird it is to call Butch mine. And I was right, I do love Butch and not Mitch._

**So I noticed again I've really changed Kaoru and I don't know if that's a good thing… I've made her more soft, I think, than she normally would be… so idk if I'm going to keep it or not or just kind of tweak it… I'll figure it out. But for now thanks for reading and for the comments :D**

**Sorry I've been slow, school started and I've been a tad bit lazy… I'll try to update a little faster if possible. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few days had passed and nothing new had happened, seems to me I say this way to much but it's true. Mitch is still dating that thing we call a human and I'm still dating Butch.

We all tried to come up with a plan to break them up, but that didn't sound nice. We wanted Mitch to realize on his own how bad Himeko really was. She was so not the long relationship type of girl that Mitch wanted. She couldn't be serious about this relationship either because the other day I saw her flirting up a storm with the new check out clerk at the market.

How hard would it be to make sure Mitch caught her in the act? Hard. Mitch was always busy with something. He always went somewhere to leave his mark. He joined as many clubs and teams as he could. He would do this to make new friends. Popularity was overrated to him and if anyone tried to convince him he was extremely popular he would make a big deal out of it and convince them he was no such thing.

What didn't help matters was that he decided to join the football team. Wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet. What position do you think he got? If you guessed quarterback then you're right! Who can't resist the quarterback? Me, but I can't lie and I must admit a man does look good in uniform, even if it is his football attire. Not saying that Butch doesn't look good, he pretty much always looks good.

So I was at the park all by myself to do some thinking about this. Then again I ran into someone I hadn't seen in a while. Not that I wanted to see her but she gave me an idea.

"BRUTE!" I yelled just to get her attention.

"Kaoru?" she questioned. She looked me over than snarled.

She had changed some. She looked natural! She had a decent developed chest, which was bigger than mine. She had just about the same figure as mine as well, which was one of an athlete but with a little more curves. She had the same sort of hairstyle, except hers was straightened and angled down instead of sticking up all wild like. She wore very punk type clothing (ok sorry that might be offensive to someone who is punk and doesn't think someone who is punk would wear this…); Black miniskirt with a green studded belt and a black tank top and one fish net glove on her left arm. Make up was pretty simple, medium amount black eyeliner and mascara. Over all I wasn't going to lie but she looked pretty good, again not that I'm into girls but she looked better than she did a few years ago. But I would have to say I still looked better than her.

"Wanna go on a blind date?" I asked forwardly.

"Kaoru, what the hell! You're the last person I'd like to hear from. I heard you took my Butch away," she said and looked slightly hurt.

"Hey, I never took him away. He chose me over you. But anyway what do you say to that blind date?"

"No," she said flatly and started to push past me.

"Brute, please, I know a hot guy and you would be his type."

"I don't do blind dates or take help from people like you."

"It's to piss off Himeko," I added.

I knew I had her now. Not really anyone could say no to pissing off someone like her. Funny thing is no villain would ever call her a villain because of just how whiney she is.

Even Him tried to use her against us before we defeated Him. He got so fed up with her Him came to use to tell us to defeat her and he would let us in on his plans of destroying the world. He let us know then changed his plan but still lost in the end. Himeko actually seemed to be doing more good for us than bad.

"Go on."

"So my American long lost friend moved to here and I believe he still likes me. You're a lot like me in many ways so I'm pretty sure you'd make a much better couple with him than Himeko."

Wow it felt weird to say that, but I didn't want one of my best friends to end up with her or a broken heart from her. She breaks his heart; I swear I'll break her face.

"What does he look like?"

"I can't. The point of a blind date is to know practically nothing about the other person."

"Fine," she agreed, "but how are you going to get this dude to go on a blind date with me if he is dating Himeko?"

Good question. I had no idea how I would get those two away from each other, or at least to stop him from texting her through this whole date.

"I'll think of something. Hey give me your IM screen name and phone number and I'll be in touch," I said tentatively handing her my phone.

"Oh really Kaoru, you think I would take your phone? I'm not _that_ low anymore," she said rolling her eyes.

So after that was all in place I awkwardly thanked her and went home. I had to tell my friends what my plan was. Then I had to get Mitch to be on board with everything. I needed my friends help to figure that part out.

When I reached my apartment I went inside to notice that everything was abnormally quiet. Not saying that I was too bothered by it. It was actually quite peaceful because normally one of my brothers was making too much noise is some annoying way.

I logged on to chat and surprisingly there was no one on yet. I had to wait a whole 10 minutes for someone to get on.

Kaoru logged on

Momoko logged on

Kaoru: MOMOKO!

Momoko: KAORU?

Kaoru: I finally have a plan. I would have told you sooner but you took such a damn long time to get on. I thought you were pretty much always on here.

Momoko: slow down… and thanks… I DO have OTHER things to do outside of my computer life…

Kaoru: like what? Spend every waking moment with Brick?

Momoko: Hey I heard that! That's not nice to say!

Kaoru: get over it hot head

Momoko: ok so let me call everyone up and tell everyone to get on.

_Geez, how dumb am I? I never thought to call them…_

Boomer logged on

Bubbles logged on

Butch logged on

Boomer: where's Brick?

Momoko: right here dude

Boomer: spending time with the GF?

Momoko: yeah

Bubbles: Kaoru had something to tell us?

Kaoru: yeah I did. I think I have a way to break them up

Butch: how?

Kaoru: one name

All: WHO?

Kaoru: Brute.

All: why Brute?

Kaoru: well Mitch likes me, I think, and Brute is a lot like me so I think they would mesh better

Momoko: How you going to get Mitch to go out with Brute?

Kaoru: I'm not sure.

Butch: I'll help, I have an idea

Kaoru: Really? Thanks! I … I'm not saying it in front of all you.

Butch: Fair enough I guess…

Boomer: This sounds like a plan

Miyako: but don't you feel bad for toying with Mitch's heart?

Kaoru: It's not toying with his heart if I'm trying to help him protect it!

Miyako: that's true. Well ok then, I'll help if need be

Kaoru: thanks guys well I'll see you all tomorrow.

I then logged off and went to sleep with happy dreams.

The next morning I woke up in a good mood.

"What's got your buttons not pushed?" Dai asked as I came down stairs looking not as angry.

"None yours," I retorted and continued my way to the breakfast that I could smell my mom making.

It was good as usual. Then I was out the door before anyone could ask something or me any sort of question or comment to why I didn't look as ticked off. Today I was actually hoping to run into Mitch. I know Butch said he had a plan but I thought maybe I could talk try and help move things along.

"Mitch!" I said as I jogged to catch up to him.

"Hey Kaoru," He said showing off his friendly smile.

"I have to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Would you go on a blind date, with my friend? She really just needs this pick me up. She's really cool. She even said she didn't need this to be a date, more as a friendly blind get together," I lied through my teeth on some parts.

He looked at me weird for a bit as if he didn't believe me or was confused to what I had just said. I can't blame him; I said most of that sentence pretty fast.

"Kaoru, I have a girlfriend, you know."

"I know. It's more of a blind get together than a date."

He thought about it for a second as we started to head towards school again.

"I'll think about it," he replied and didn't say anything for the rest of the walk.

Again, I couldn't blame him. I just sprung all of this stuff on him and was kind of forcing him to comply. I know he didn't have to this so I didn't want to push my luck so I didn't mention it on the way to school.

When we actually got to school he left my side with out saying anything. I went over to my friends and started up a conversation about how things were going.

"So I talked to Mitch and he said he would think about the offer," I started.

"What did you tell him so I can go off of that?" Butch asked.

"Just that it wasn't meant to be a _real_ date but more a blind new friend meeting kind of thing."

"Does Brute know it's not a real date?" Miyako asked.

"I mean like I told her it was but I'm pretty sure she'd be fine playing along with the not a date thing."

"You better ask her," she added.

"Don't worry I will. I have everything under control!"

* * *

**Ok so yeah it's been a while. As I said I did start school and if you hadn't noticed I'm starting Harry Potter stories (HP/DM). I've only started one of those and it was a one shot but I'm thinking of writing another one soon. Don't worry I won't forget about this one. I'm just being slow because I'm still planning this one out in my head (which I probably should be writing down my ideas on paper or something so I don't forget but yeah…) so this one is a little longer than normal (I think) so hope you enjoyed. Sorry that i didn't edit this or anything like i normally do... so somethings may not flow as nice as others but i will make sure to do a better editing job in the next chapter.**

**Also I wanted to say, that usually with this story I try and make the a few other chapters before I post one… and currently this is my latest chapter so yeah… not trying to deprive you of this story but updates most likely going to be slow. Another side note, i have no idea how long this story is going to be. I kinda want to some how try to end this or just make like a continuation of this story in a new story... idk yet. (yeah sorry for the long rant type thing) Again thanks for reading and for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, but this chapter is really poorly written, so sorry! I came up with an idea because I have like 5 things going on at once in this story but I know what I want to do with it now.**

"Mitch, so have you thought about my proposal?" I asked casually as we were walking home.

"Yeah. I think I will. It's nice to make new friends," he smiled softly. There was something off about his smile but I couldn't place it.

"When did you say this not a date thing was going to take place?"

"Oh," I snapped out of my daydreaming about how good their not-a –ate-but-really-is-a-date would go, " I have to ask her so I'll get back to you on that."

"Ok. Oh crap I just remembered I have to meet Himeko at the library to help her with her homework!" He apologized before he ran off to the library.

He was probably just going to the library to actually _do_ her homework, which is way more than just helping. He was a nice guy and he deserved better than that thing. It's scary to think that one of my enemies might become his girlfriend and that I'm totally ok with it. It's for the better.

Oddly I saw someone peeking out from behind the tree. The person had black hair.

"Come on out! Show yourself!" I yelled.

The person who stepped out behind the tree was none other than Brute.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just had to see what your friend looked like just so I knew you weren't going to set me up with a loser," she said walking closer to me.

"Ok I'm not going to be that mean if I'm trying to help my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"I wasn't talking about you!"

"I know." I hate when someone says something like that and you cannot tell if they are lying or not.

"What ever. So where do you want to go? Nothing too romantic or it'd be too awkward."

"Bowling," she said flatly.

"Ok. Cool. I'll work on setting it up."

"Cool. See ya!" She smiled, SHE SMILED! It wasn't a cheap smile either. It was an actual smile. My enemy smiled at me! What a weird day…

Over the next few days I worked hard on setting up this not a date thing. I had it all set up and I just had to wait for the day to roll around. I felt like I was doing a good thing for other people, not that I don't do that since I'm a Power Puff and everything. It was hard work and I wasn't going to lie. Mitch had a really busy schedule and he found it hard to squeeze this thing in but he managed somehow.

I happened to figure out why that one day Mitch looked a little down. He confessed that when he went to the library he was looking for Himeko and found her kissing someone else. His hand was trailing up her shirt and she wasn't stopping him. I felt so bad that he had to find out that way. Since then I spent a little time away from Butch in effort to help comfort Mitch. Of course Butch was jealous but he had to get over it. I was going to have other male friends.

He then distanced himself away from me too. It kind of hurt but we talked about it and we fixed it. There were so many things going on and he tried his best to help me. I appreciated him for that. I hoped that once this whole not a date thing was over I could get back to my 'normal' life and spend more time with Butch.

"Kaoru!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Mitch running towards me.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Do have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah sure," I said. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. I just hoped it wasn't bad news.

"Um, never mind, not now…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. This was his nervous habit.

"Um ok," I said and walked away.

The rest of the day went by kind of fast. I got to talk to Butch and we made plans for this Friday to see the new horror movie that was coming out. I was excited and couldn't wait.

I saw Mitch waiting by my locker.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let me put my books away and then yeah," I said opening my locker, "Ok lets go."

We walked a little ways in silence. I think he was trying to gather his thoughts. We stopped at the park. Not the skate park the regular park. I had no idea why he brought me here. But it seemed like what ever he had to tell me was important.

We stopped near an old blossom tree. It was not in blossom because all the flowers were on the ground.

"I have something to tell you," Mitch started. I didn't want to interrupt so I let him continue. "I … I know I have only been here for a little while and I hadn't seen you in a while. But I really like you. I know your going to say that you have a boyfriend but consider me. I knew you first. I was one of your first enemies and friends. We really get each other. I think you're the only one that gets me. I know you're in a relationship already but I think we were meant to be. And here you are with Butch but now since I've been here you seem to have spent more time with me than him so I just thought…"

It took me by surprise about what he had to say. I never thought of him as more than a friend. He was like my brother and this was weird to me. I get him, yeah but I don't think we are meant to be. He's nothing like Butch… I hate to compare him to Butch but I just can't help it. Butch is my counterpart, which means we're suppose to be together, right? Yeah I know I didn't spend much time with Butch but I was trying to fix that. My head started to hurt.

"Just think about it alright? I just think I owed you something for trying to warn me about Himeko even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Also I don't know if can go on that not a date thing anymore. I've kind of got my mind on someone else," he smiled softly and then he really surprised me. He kissed me! HE FREAKING KISSED ME ON THE LIPS! Did he have short-term memory loss and forget I was dating Butch?

I pulled away but nodded. I was so confused right now. I couldn't lie to myself; the kiss was nice even though it wasn't with Butch. Mitch and I did have a lot of history before he moved and then came back. He had never shown any interest in me before, had he? Was I just so oblivious that I never noticed?

I was just glad no one else saw us.

**A/N: I know and I'm sorry that this one is short and a little mixed up. It moves kind of fast. I will try to make the next one longer because I know what I want to do now! Thanks for reviews! And of course, thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I couldn't sleep that night. My head was filled with too many thoughts. Butch was my one special person, right? Sure he was a pain in the ass every now and then but he made our relationship interesting. There was really never a dull moment in our relationship. It was a little rocky start but we got over it. I loved and still love him today. He is my counterpart so we were technically made for each other. We were so much alike. It was kind of hard to think of us not ending up in a relationship, not that I would willingly admit that.

Of course in every relationship there are complications. In my case, there was Mitch. I love him too but not in the way that I love Butch. Mitch is one of my best guy friends. We knew each other since kindergarten, even if we weren't friends at the beginning. We eventually became friends and were really close. People use to say that in high school we would fall in love. But of course he had to move out of the country for a while. In that time I spent more time with Momoko and Miyako and we became better friends and we became the PPGZ. I had no idea that Mitch even liked me or even if he did like me at the time.

But now that he is back, he finally tells me straight to my face and kisses me. I try hard not to think that he's kissed Himeko… I shiver at the thought.

I had been thinking all night so when morning comes I'm already awake and I don't feel tired. It's weird. I wish I had someone to talk this out to but I feel like I can't talk to anyone.

I'm too confused to eat or even stay for breakfast so I just get ready and leave. I run quickly out so my mom can't call me back and tell me to come and eat. I hurry to school. I don't go to the tree where my friends are I just go to class. I notice Butch didn't come to follow me. I guess we really have been not communicating well.

When he finally comes in, with three minutes to spare, he doesn't even look at me. His swarm of girls is back around him and he's flirting back! What the heck?

"Butch?" I say confused.

He doesn't even acknowledge me! What is going on? Finally he tears away from them long enough to say words I thought I'd never hear.

"How could you Kaoru? I thought I was your boyfriend! You said there was nothing going on between you and Mitch! You lied to me! You guys kissed, we're over!" he lets out. He has anger mixed in with hurt in his expression. He spares me the humiliation from the rest of the class for now, but sooner or later everyone will know.

I am too hurt by what he has said to try and defend myself. My eyes start to water but I will not cry. I put on a mask to hide my emotions. I just want to scream out and cry but I can't and I wont.

As I predicted the school starts to figure it out and people point at me in the halls and whisper to their friends. It hurts to be the center of gossip because tons of stories get out of control. All I can do is keep going.

When I get to lunch I see everyone is already at the table. Momoko and Miyako rush over to me before I can sit down.

"What happened?" Momoko asks concerned.

"We broke up," I say as I try to show no emotion.

"Why?" Miyako asks.

"He heard about a kiss that happened between Mitch and I. I didn't even kiss Mitch! He kissed me!" I said defensively before they can accuse me of cheating.

"Did you explain that to Butch?" Momoko asks still worried.

"No."

"Why?"

"What difference would it make? Butch doesn't care enough to hear my side of the story!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he just accused me of cheating and that was it," I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Come one," Momoko said as she led me to the girl's bathroom.

I let one tear slide down my cheek but wiped it away quickly before Momoko could see.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"He admitted he liked me."

"Did you pull away?"

"No I was too shocked by him admitting this that I really didn't think about him kissing me until after he kissed me!"

"Did you act angry after?"

"No."

"Are you mad at him?"

"Mitch? Hell yeah!"

"Don't worry, just give Butch sometime," she said before giving me a hug.

She asked me if I was going to eat but I said no. I wasn't hungry at all. Sadly I couldn't tell if Momoko or Miyako actually believed me. Sure we were all friends but Momoko didn't seem to care as much as she would usually would.

I decided to cut school after lunch. I'd only be missing like 4 periods but who cares? School isn't the most important thing in my life. Speaking of my life, mine kind of sucks right now. I have no idea how it could get worse. I walk into the park when I hear in front of me someone calling me a bitch.

"You littler bitch!"

"Huh?" I look up to find Brute in front of me. I spoke too soon…

"I hate you! You led me on to think that I might have a chance with this guy and then you guys go and make out? What the hell were you thinking, leading me on like that?" She screams. People turn to look at us. I must say it is a little odd to see two teens out of school so early.

"What's the point of trying to tell my side? No one listens," I skulk.

"Damn I hate you so much right now," She muttered as she shoved past me, "Don't bother trying to fix this. There is no possible way you can. You hurt so many people today."

I feel like a bitch but I'm not. I feel so alone. I have no one to talk to and I don't have a shoulder to cry on. My life sucks and I just want to disappear. Wait… I can do that! I can fly and no one would care! Well my mom would call the police and then I'd be in so much trouble… I would just be hurting my mom by doing that, and I can't hurt her like that.

I end up walking home, well more like skulking. It's been a long hard day and I have like a hate it. I can't deal with Mitch right now because this is his entire fault. I don't even think I can face him anymore. I sit on the couch and curl up in a ball. I pull a blanket over me and take a nap.

The next time I wake up Dai is home. I have no idea when he got home but he is there, sitting on the couch next to me.

"You're finally up," he smirks. Butch use to smirk at me all the time…

"Yeah…" I frown, "What are you doing anyway?"  
"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an awesome big brother like that," he smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed. I would have said something else but I didn't have the energy in me.

"So…"

"What?"

"Momoko told me what happened,"

"Oh," was all I could say. What else was there to say? 'I'm heartbroken and I'll never love again!' not my style. I really didn't want to talk about this with Dai…

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I believe your story. I'm not just saying that because I'm your brother, I'm saying this because I just have a feeling that I know you're right. I know you're a pain the ass sometimes and over dramatic but you're still my little sister and I'll always be on your side, unless were talking about sports teams or something. That's different," he smiled.

I smiled back at him. It was the first time I smiled like all day.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No prob. Now don't ask me to sit here and talk about your feelings and what not cause I won't do that. Yeah I'm here for you, but I don't need to see you in an emotional break down phase," he said seriously.

"I'm not _that_ emotional!" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah but since you're a girl it can happen."

"You're sexist."

"You can't say that; you're a cross dresser!" he said getting up.

"No I'm not! I just like to wear guys' clothes because they are comfortable. Lots of other girls do it!"

"Not on a daily basis," he said starting to climb the stairs.

"You'd be surprised…" I muttered as he shut his door behind him.

*Ding-dong!

I had no idea who that could be since I was defiantly not expecting company.

I opened the door and…

**Ok so I just had to end this one as a cliffhanger. I know how I'm going to end this story. I don't know how many chapters left there are going to be but don't worry its not ending soon. I'd say I'm probably like ½ done or so? Something like that... Also it depends how long I decide to make the chapters. I'm kinda excited to finish this one so I can work on the other version. As always, Thanks so much for reviews! I know I don't respond to reviews but I really appreciate them a lot! Just like anyone else, with out reviews I probably wouldn't continue.**

**Oh speaking of stories, I have another idea for one for the next story I'll start after I finish this one.**

**Thanks again for reading and comments! Comments make my day! (Well actually just thinking that some people are reading my story and liking it makes me happy:)**


	19. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I had these chapters done for a little while and never uploaded them… But now I have time since its winter break! Enjoy!**

I opened the door and saw Mitch standing there. (**You might have guessed that he was there… so if you did then it wasn't much of a cliffhanger…**) He had some books under his arm and he had a really uneasy facial expression.

"Um, hi," he started.

I didn't want to talk to him let alone see him so I was going to let him do the talking.

"Well I don't blame you for if you hate me. I just thought I'd bring your homework by…" he said handing me my books.

I looked at the books and noticed these were from my locker. _Seriously? Why do people feel the need to get me my books from __**my**__ locker without my permission?_

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I already know that it's not good enough but it's all I can say for now. I know I messed up big time with Brute, Butch and you and I don't know how to fix it. No one would believe me if I said it was all my fault…" he trailed on, "So yeah… that is all I have to say and I hope maybe one day you can forgive me."

He then left without another word. I shut the door and sat back down. If I watched him leave I would be tempted to chase after him and tackle him to the ground and punch him until he begged for mercy. _Why didn't I do that when he kissed me? Oh yeah… My brain wasn't processing everything right… Stupid me…_

He sure has some nerve coming back here and trying to apologize! It's his fault in the first place that I'm not with Butch anymore. And he is right; there is no way he can fix this! My life just fell apart and it was his entire fault. I could just kick the crap out of him for this. He ruined my life. But getting revenge is not my style. Sure he basically destroyed my life but it would do me no good to get revenge on him. He should have to deal with the fact that he like ruined my life for rest of high school at least.

Later that night my mom and Shou got home. She could tell I was down and called me in the kitchen when she started to make dinner.

"Honey, I noticed you look a little down. Want to talk about it?"

I didn't know what to do. I'm not that close to my mom but I know if I do talk to her that she wont judge me.

I decided to tell her some parts of my story.

"So say I was dating this guy… and we really liked each other and then say I went to talk to an old friend who happened to kiss me even though he was suppose to go out with my other friend and then everyone now is pissed at me, just saying…" well so much for me not telling her the whole story.

She didn't say anything for a long while as she stirred the chicken in the pot.

"Honey, the world isn't over. Don't let this get you down too much. The best thing to do is to relax and let nature take its course and if things turn out good then great but if they don't I know you will be fine," she smiled and put the chicken on a plate and went to the kitchen table. _Easy for her to say…_

"Thanks…" I said half-heartedly.

I went into the living room where Dai and Shou were.

"What did mom want?" Dai asked. Shou was too distracted by the TV.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"Yeah, your facial expression sure says 'nothing'," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I retorted.

"Oh come on, talk to me. Don't leave me in the dark!" he started to beg.

"Not now," I sighed. Dai was another person I could actually trust when it came to my personal life. Sure he liked to make fun of me but what siblings don't like to joke around about that stuff? Now we are older and things have changed. We still make fun of each other on a regular basis but sometimes we talk to each other about personal things.

For instance about a year ago Dai actually came to me for girl advice! At first I didn't take him seriously and made fun of him for it. I was the last girl he should be talking to about girl advice. Later on I understood why he came to me and not dad or mom. He didn't go to Shou for obvious reasons. Dad was too forward on his approaches and mom was too sensitive and emotional. Now if I know anything, those are NOT the ways to go about getting a girl to like you. Surprisingly I came back to Dai and explained the things I thought. Turns out I was half way right!

So since then we just kind of go to each other every now and then. After dinner was over I went to Dai's room to talk.

* * *

"I see," he said stroking his chin, pretending to have a goatee.

I rolled my eyes and waited for his answer. I shifted my weight from one foot while waiting for him to answer.

"Well you really did kind of fuck up, not going to lie," he started before I cut in.

"Its not my fault! I didn't fuck up! Mitch came in and fucked it all up!" I yelled.

"Kaoru! Language! Those kinds of words are not ones your younger brother should be hearing!" My mom yelled.

"Sorry," I muttered loud enough so she could hear.

"Um you kind of did. You were concerned about Mitch so you kind of meddled into him life and it started going well. You got him a new date, that is not Himeko, and helped him feel welcome here. But then it backfired. You were so thick headed that you didn't realize that Mitch was really after you," Dai said in a matter of fact tone.

I had to agree with Dai when he put it that way. He was right. I did fuck it up. I ruined my relationship by trying to fix someone else's and now I'm left here and alone.

"Fuck," I muttered, "it is my fault."

Dai gave me a side hug before I left his room in a haze. I couldn't stop thinking about what _I_ had done. It wasn't all Mitch's fault. I should never have meddled into his life and I would still be with Butch.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers around me. I held onto my knees and let a single tear fall from my eyes.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter… It's winding down now. I know how I want this to end and I just got to put my thoughts onto Microsoft word. Don't worry though, there are prob still maybe… 4? Chapters left give or take… Just to make you wait longer, I'm splitting them up into shorter chapters… I know it would be easier to make one long chapter but I don't feel like doing that so then you guys don't have to wait a long time for me to update. Thanks for reading and commenting! Comments make my day! :) but two in one day! whoo!**


	20. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning I went to school even though I really didn't want to. As I walked down the halls I heard people talking about me. How I was really a backstabbing cheating cross dressing girlfriend. Even Momoko and Miyako were too distracted by their lives to notice how mine was doing.

When I reached first period I already knew it was going to be a long day. I saw people looking at me and talking about me as if I wasn't there in the room with them. It hurt.

Butch didn't even acknowledge my presence, which would be like him weather or not he had a break up or if he was just mad at one of his brothers. I sighed and put my head down on my desk. It would hurt too much to know I was in the same room as Butch and to know he only sat a few desks over.

The bell rang and class began. Lucky for me today we were going to do partner work. I secretly thanked the teacher for not pairing me up with Butch. Instead I was paired with Himeko but right now that sounded so much better than being paired with Butch.

"You are such a slut!" Himeko stated boldly as she came over to my desk because I refused to move.

Now that coming out of Himeko's mouth was not unusual, but Dai was right again, I was going to get emotional. Not the sad kind of emotional the pissed kind.

"Himeko, shut up! You're calling me a slut? I wasn't the one who cheated on Mitch, hell I was never with Mitch! You have no damn right to call me a slut! You go after anything that looks good or has money!" I started. I was on a roll and kept going, "You can't just lay off for a day? Everything has to be your way or it won't work. You have no idea what its like to be me right now and whatever, I don't give a damn anymore! Go die!" I yelled.

"KAORU MATSUBARA! PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" my teacher yelled back.

"Gladly," I smirked sarcastically, "anywhere is better than here." I mumbled the last part under my breath as I left. I could feel everyone staring at me, including Butch. It wasn't surprising because this was the first time I lashed out in a while. When I was with… Butch… My anger levels seemed to go down but now I'm hurt and I've hurt people around me and it makes me mad that I care. I mean I know I should care but it just that right now it… huts… My life feels like it is at rock bottom and I hoped that it wouldn't go down from there but life likes to prove me wrong so I'll keep a look out for when I crash below that.

* * *

"Miss Matsubara, please sit down," The principle gestures to the chairs on the other side of his desk. I did as I was told. "You have not acted out in quite sometime. Why choose now?"

"Why not now?" I scoffed.

"Miss Matsubara, sarcasm will only get you in more trouble," he warned.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

I could tell the principle was getting frustrated with me. He rubbed his temples slowly and closed his eyes. I started to get up and leave but he stopped me.

"Miss Matsubara, if your behavior does not cease soon, then I will be forced to call your mother about enrolling you in anger management classes and a suspension. I will let you off easy this time because I heard about your little break up but next time it will be different and you will not be let off so … kindly. You're just hanging by a thread here," he finished and opened the door for me to leave.

I couldn't believe the only reason he left me off easy was because of my stupid break up. It wasn't fair that teachers seemed to know just as much as the students did. The only good thing about this was I got to miss the rest of first period, not that it got me away from Butch; I had every damn class with him. I sighed before I opened the door to second period and walked in. Everyone looked at me.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Matsubara. I know where you were so just take your seat," she said sternly. She continued where she left off right as I was making my way to my seat. I slouched down in my chair and got out my workbook. I might as well do some learning to get my mind off Butch. Starting… Now.

It was helping. Slightly.

I sighed as I walked out of the classroom. I was upset to know that next I had a class with Mitch and Butch. It was gym class, which was supposed to be my favorite class but I wasn't feeling it today.

"Listen up class! Today we are playing dodge ball! Captains are Butch and Mitch. Choose your teams!" The coach yelled and let us take it from there.

Of course I had to deal with the awkward moment of being the last one there when usually I'm the first one picked.

"Looks like you're going to have to sit out. Shame these guys are missing out on such a fantastic player," the coach said and shook his head, "Start… NOW!"

I sat on the bench and saw both teams run to the middle of the gym in hopes of getting a ball. Butch grabbed two and instantly threw them knocking out two people with in seconds. Mitch grabbed two balls as well and instantly took out two people. The game was close but Mitch's team really stood no chance against Butch's. It was almost a close game, Butch was just goin easy on him.

* * *

"Sorry about the break up," Brick said, "Butch can be a douche sometimes."

I somewhat smiled at the words that were supposed to be somewhat comforting, but it didn't really help. Butch still hated me and I was still stuck here.

"So, where is Momoko?"

"Library."

I nodded and sighed.

"I'm not much of an emotional person but do you need a hug?"

"No," I lied.

"Come on," Brick said opening his arms up.

I rolled my eyes and accepted the hug. It was comforting and I did feel slightly better after the hug.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No prob. I'm sure Momoko would be proud of this good deed," he smiled to himself, "I have a way to get Butch jealous…" He smirked and had mischief in his eyes.

I responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me."

My eyes went wide as I looked at him.

"Oh yeah, like when Mitch kissed me; that went over so well with Butch," I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Well actually I talked about this to Momoko and she said it wouldn't count as a _real_ kiss so it's cool with her. Also I know for a fact it would piss off Butch because he hates when we take things that are _his_," He paused before I could get a word out. "AND Boomer and I know for a fact that he is still in love with you." He said dramatically.

I stared at him for a moment. This was kind of a lot of information to take in. I was actually thinking about kissing Brick, not that I wanted to, but I wanted Butch back… _Is this kind of revenge the right kind of revenge?_ I sat in thought as Brick took my tray and started shoveling my food down his throat. I would have been mad if I wasn't in such deep thought.

"I don't want to kiss you. I think it would be even more punishment to just kind of make it seem I'm over him, and I'm not his and never was and never will be."

"That could work," Brick said with his mouth full. He ended up spitting food on my face.

I frowned and gave him a death glare. He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

The rest of the day I busied myself in my schoolwork and thought as little as possible about Butch. It was working now that I was 100% concentrated on forgetting him. I mean this wasn't even that serious of a relationship. It was more of platonic friends with benefits type thing, I guess. I really don't know how to explain our relationship. I guess it was 'normal'.

Seventh period was over and I was heading towards my locker. There was a girl who had a locker right under mine. Her name was Allison I think. She was an average looking girl. Bright platinum blonde hair that was pin straight, and surprisingly was all natural. She had grey eyes the color of storm clouds. Sometimes they would turn into a crystal blue but I suspected that was because of colored contacts. She was golden tan. Not too tan or it would make her look weird with her hair color. She was about as tall as me, maybe an inch taller. She was thin, not that I wasn't or anything but she had a figure. Hourglass shaped. To top it all off, she wasn't one of those dumb blondes. She was in practically all honors class. And of course Butch was standing there right beside her. Leaning on the locker with his hands jammed in his pockets as he listened to her talk.

I walked over as if nothing was wrong, "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker," I said as politely as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said and moved closer to Butch to get out of my way.

I opened my locker and covered Butch's face and just took home the folders and books I needed and shut my locker. Allison chatted away about her honors biology homework and how hard it was. I shut my locker and found Butch looking at me. I quickly tore my eyes away and started walking away. I felt his eyes follow me for a few steps I didn't care if he had gotten over me. It was only natural to try to fill the other person's place with someone better than the last person. Honestly, I was not ready to let go but no one else had to know that.

**Sorry for the long-ish absence. I've been busy with my AP class and writing essays and hanging out with friends… kinda dumb excuse but it's true. I'm seriously trying to finish this one up and start another idea I have for this pairing. But it's not over yet! Again I thank anyone who comments and reads this and just have to say that you guys are totally awesome! With out you guys commenting and reading, I wouldn't continue or have the motivation if you guys didn't read and comment. Now comment please?**


	21. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I went to school like a regular teenager for the next few days following the same routine. Getting up, wearing comfortable clothing, eating, going to school, ignoring Butch to the best of my abilities, going home, eating, sleeping, and starting it all over. As the next few days went by, it was easier to try and ignore him. He was hanging out with a variety of girls, not just Allison. What struck me odd was every girl Butch would talk to after school; their locker would be around mine. He even talked to a boy whose locker was next to mine. Maybe there was something behind what Brick had said about Butch still liking me… But maybe it was because he was trying to show me how over me he was. It really could go either way.

Everyday I thought, 'How could someone like me be so dumb. I was one of the toughest people here and now not only am I weak, I'm a loner.'

"Hey Kaoru," I heard someone say.

"Brute?" I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Well I've done some thinking. Mitch isn't the one who ruined your life. I was."

I glared at her, "How?"

"Well remember that day in the park… well I saw you guys there and well then I saw when you guys kissed and took a picture and spread it around the school," she sighed again. I was about to yell but she stopped me, "Trust me I know you're pissed and you have every right to be but I just want to clear something up."

I crossed me arms over my chest and waited.

"Like I said, I've done some thinking. I know you didn't kiss Mitch. I knew how head over heals you were about him. Why would you try to ruin your own relationship? Mitch and I have been talking and kind of a thing now but on the down low."

"Ok congrats. But the damage is already done," I was grateful for he honesty but at the same time I was holding back my urge to yell and attack her.

"I know but I have a plan," she smirked evilly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it's the least I can do since I broke you guys up," she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Meet me at 4:30. Go to Miyako's house first and tell her I sent you and then come back here," she said shooing me away.

"What! You're in contact with my friends!" I half yelled.

"Just go!" she yelled as pushing me out the door.

I tried to get back inside but she was holding the door and I didn't have enough strength to try and pull it open.

_What the hell! Brute had been in contact with MY friends! She is setting up a plan with MY friends and they didn't tell me! I would have rather known. How could she plan something with MY friends and not tell me? Why didn't they tell me?_ I scowled at those thoughts. What could she possibly have planned?

* * *

"Kaoru!" I hear two excited voices.

"Come on!" Miyako cried before I could say something, she and Momoko were pulling me towards Miyako's room.

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is happening here?" I yelled in protest.

"Put this on and then we'll tell you!" Momoko said.

I rolled my eyes and changed.

"Well we knew how down you were but we also thought that you might need some space," Momoko started.

"We know you're not an emotional person but we weren't sure how you were going to react to the break up…" Miyako added.

"So we left you alone. Then one day Brick and I talked and I already know what he said to you and then we heard from Brute," Momoko said starting the second part of the story.

"We first ignored her for like a week until she kept coming back. Then we finally heard her out and what she had to say," Momoko said.

"What the hell did she tell you?" I asked still very annoyed.

"Some stuff that we can't tell you," Miyako said as if she was rushing.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because… we just can't," Momoko responded. I could just picture her looking slightly concerned and biting her lip.

I finished getting dressed and surprisingly, I liked what I was wearing. It wasn't too girly but it wasn't total cross dresser.

I was wearing a pair of forest green converse with white laces. Grey distressed skinny jeans along with a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a matching dark green-checkered shirt. I left the shirt unbuttoned; I thought it looked better that way. I threw my hair up in a somewhat messy ponytail before I walked out.

"Oh! So pretty!" Miyako cooed.

"You look stunning!" Momoko added.

"Gee thanks, now mind telling me why I'm wearing this?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Well… just go back to school. I'm sure Brute will explain everything once you get back. After all, this was all her idea…" Momoko said as Miyako still awed at my outfit.

"I need to get the shoes and shirt in blue and then it will be perfect for me!" She squealed. "Well maybe I could go for some white flare jeans…"

I rolled my eyes and left. I ran to school as fast as I could. I saw Brute waiting at the doors. Once she saw me, she ran out half way to meet me.

"Great come on!" she said pulling me in the other direction.

I protested and wouldn't let her pull me any further. "I won't go anywhere with you until you start explaining yourself!" I yelled.

"What is there to explain? I'm trying to help you get back together with Butch!"

"Whoa! You're doing what?" I yanked my hand away. "I don't need your damn help. What makes you think I even want to get back together with him anyway?"

I felt something tug at my heart by questioning wanting to get back together with Butch. I couldn't lie, I very much did want to get back with him but he wouldn't want to get back together with me now…

"Just come on! I told you I have a plan!" she said trying to grab my arm back.

"Where is he?"

"I'm going to take you to him right now! So come on!" she said as if she were getting annoyed.

"No, I don't want your help. Please just tell me where he is."

"The park…" she sighed, "I know you probably hate me and all but I'm just trying to help…"

"Odd enough, I t-t-t-thank you for your help but this is something I feel I need to do on my own." I said and awkwardly patted her shoulder. I couldn't believe I was actually _thanking_ her for something.

I waved my goodbye and headed for the park.

* * *

I saw him sitting on the bench. He was somewhat dressed up too. This must have been a good plan. Brute must have gotten his brothers to help. Butch was sitting in some baggy jeans with a dark green button up and black shoes.

I sighed and took a big breath. _Here goes nothing…_

I walked over to where he was. "Butch…"

**Cliffhanger! I know this story is coming to an end. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. I really enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to start a new story that I have! Maybe finish the other version of this story... right not that isn't looking promising… But yeah. And I apologize for how long it takes me to update… I sometimes get lazy and sometimes I read other people's stories so yeah… I think before I start a new story I'll try to get out a few one-shots. As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing (favoring my story) and all that. So yeah, thanks! Sorry if my writing is getting a little rusty… Please r&r.**


	22. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: yeah, so sorry it took a long time to update but I finally got around to updating :D so here it is!**

"Butch…" I breathed. It felt so foreign to say his name now. We never really talked and we aren't exactly friends at the moment.

He turned around and looked at me. For once I felt nervous and shy. I had one arm across my waist grabbing the other at my elbow. I had a nervous green eyes and I was biting my lower lip.

At first he looked mad and almost turned away but after he got a closer look at me his expression changed to indifferent.

I walked closer to him. My steps were short and slow.

"We need to talk," I started.

I didn't really know what else to say because I didn't know what I wanted out of this conversation. I didn't know if I could handle being just friends but I also didn't know if we could go back to being more than friends.

I wanted nothing more than to just being comfortable with each other. I didn't want to walk away knowing I had lost just about the best thing that has happened to me. Sappy as its sounds, it's true.

"The past few weeks for me have been hell. I've hated how you never let me explain my side of the story. Just because you probably saw a picture of it doesn't mean a whole lot… Yeah I know you saw it but you don't know the story behind it. A picture tells a thousand words so it can have many stories behind it. That day, Mitch had caught Himeko cheating on him and he was hurt. I know I hurt you by trying to help him out but it wasn't intentional. Well, he was hurt and he's always been a little more emotional than he seems so he confessed his love to me and kissed me. I had just felt so bad I didn't know how to react so I did nothing…" I rambled. The whole time I was looking at the ground. I didn't know if he had left or not because I was only staring at my own shoes. I continued anyway. "I thought of all people, you would know me. I'm tough and all but I'm also a girl and I do have a sensitive side occasionally. I don't know how to react to every single situation in the right way. I hate drama and even worse I hate being the cause of all the drama..." I rambled a little more.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never kissed Mitch and I hated how you just assumed things. I felt like you didn't trust me. It hurt, and still does. I know you too and you tend to get defensive and sometimes over react to things and you're so one-sided."

I couldn't think of anything else to say but that about summed up how I was feeling.

I looked back up to find Butch hadn't left. He was still very much standing in front of me with his hands crammed in his pockets. He wasn't staring at me; he was staring at the sun to his right.

"Well that's all I have to say and I understand of you don't want anything to do with me because you still don't believe my story but whatever… this was a stupid idea anyway." I finished and started to walk away. I didn't have anything else to say… I had told him my side and I left him to let that sink in.

He didn't look at me. I took this as he either didn't forgive me or he was taking it in. After a few minutes he started to walk away. I think I just got my answer… I felt something in my chest ache for the first time.

I had promised myself a while ago that I would never cry over a boy but I couldn't hold back the tears waiting to escape my eyes. My vision blurred as the tears rushed from the tear ducts and rolled down my face. I dropped to my knees and soon was sitting in a fetal position on the ground crying.

I know I was hurt but I was truly ashamed of myself. I was letting something like this get the better of me… I know people say the first is always the hardest and it kind of is but you have to move on…

I cried for about 10 minutes or until I thought the tears had completely left. I picked myself up and skulked home.

"Hey Kaoru, oh wow you look like you just got hit by a truck," Dai commented.

"Very funny," I snarled. I kept going past him to my room.

Right as I was about to go into my room, Dai intercepted and stood in the door way in front of me. He took my hand and led me to his room. He then laid me on his bed, which smelled like he seriously needed to wash his sheets sometime soon. He sat in a swivel chair facing the bed.

"Now tell me what happened," He said seriously.

I looked over to find him stroking a imaginary beard. Now I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just joking. Right now, I really hoped that he was serious.

"Well…" I explained the whole thing. It really wasn't that long of a story… I told Butch my thoughts he walked away, what more was there to say.

"So, you're suffering though a broken heart… Best thing to do is just move on… It's hard but if you do it, it will feel so much better… Trust me, I've been there…" Dai said and frowned as he remembered his first love. Honestly I didn't remember her and Dai was glad about that. But I guess he was crazy about her and then one day she left him without saying good-bye. It really hurt him.

"Dai, I know you're trying to help and all but after just pouring out all my emotions to my brother… I just kind of want to be left alone for a bit…." I said and rolled over.

"OK," he said and quietly closed the door behind him. About 30 seconds later he came back in.

"I hate to be a jerk but… this is my room! Get out!" he said. He followed me out and shut the door behind him. He started to head back downstairs.

"Hey sis, I'll be here for you…" he smiled, "well at least until I move out of here."

I smiled, "Yeah like that will happen anytime soon. I don't think you'll make it out of high school!" I mocked. Man it made me feel better to argue with my brother like I'm supposed to.

**A/N: again… SO SORRY for the extremely long wait for an update… I just never realized that I had this chapter finished… ok I know this is a short chapter and it doesn't really have a cliffhanger ending… But I know what I want to do for the last few chapters! Yes sadly this one is almost over but I have another one that is in progress! Reviews are loved, but even if you just take time out of your day to read this is loved!**


	23. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I felt silly for have listening to Brute and having her team up with my friends to try to set me back up with Butch. It was a dumb idea and I never should have listened to them.

I hoped to get back together with him but instead he walked away from me with no comment and that was how it ended; so abruptly that I didn't know how to handle it.

After I talked to my brother I didn't go to school for the next few days despite the fact the summer was nearing in a few weeks. My friends worried about me but during that time I didn't want to have anything to do with them. They had unintentionally hurt me and then I just needed my space. Talking to Brute was out of the question because after all, this was kind of all her fault.

The only person I ever wanted to talk to was my brother, Dai, weather he wanted to talk to me or not. Most of the time he didn't care so he would sit and talk to me for a while. He eventually convinced me that I couldn't stay home any longer because that just showed how weak I was. I was not weak so the next day I had gone to school.

It was weird coming back since the awkward breakup. People pointed and stared at me in the halls but I held my head high and continued through my day. I avoided Butch and my friends at all time. Butch was harder to avoid than my friends since Butch was in all of my classes.

I managed and it was hard but I was doing it. I couldn't wait until the school year was over. It was coming soon and I just needed to take a break from drama. I hate it but somehow it comes to me no matter how hard I try to stay away.

It would be good to just chill at the skate park all summer and watching summer marathons of my favorite shows and movies. Just thinking about it made me smile.

"Kaoru, what is your answer?" the teacher asked snapping Kaoru out of her trance.

"Um…" I paused and looked around the room while everyone was staring at me. Then my gaze locked with Butch's and I froze.

"Ms. Matsubara, were you paying attention?"

Before I looked back I saw Butch mouth '1892' with the expression of indifference. _So much for ignoring him…_

"1892?" I said as more of a question.

"Yes… So as I was saying…" She continued and wrote more on the board.

I turned to Butch to mouth thanks but his head had already turned to the front of the class and was lazily copying his notes. I looked back at the board before heaving a big sigh and continued my notes where I left off.

Once class was over I sort of rushed over to Butch to thank him.

"Um, thanks for helping be back there…" I said and tried not to sound like I was nervous even though I could feel my legs shaking.

"No problem," he replied with a half smile before walking off to his next class.

I felt relieved when he left the room and left as well to the next class.

The most awkward part of the day came when lunch happened. I felt obligated to sit with my usual group of friends but I just couldn't.

"Kaoru! Come on! Site here!" called out Momoko with her overly loud voice.

Just to quit the attention that was drawn to me I went over and plopped down right in between my two maybe ex-best friends.

"Sorry, things didn't work out… We were just trying to help…" Miyako said with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sternly and poked at my lunch.

Not too much later Butch, Brick, and Boomer came to sit with us. There was a denseness and awkwardness in the air once Butch had sat down. No one knew what to say or do since it was one of the first times we were all together since the break up.

Right after the break up I had skipped lunch many times to go to the library and do my homework, yeah I had nothing better to do.

"So… Who is ready for summer?" Brick asked.

"Oh I am! I'm going to the beach and you can come and help me pick out my new swimsuit!" Momoko said giving Brick this really bad seductive look.

"What I've always wanted to do," he smiled back. He was probably telling the truth besides the fact that he would be at the mall almost all day.

"Oh I'm going to do some volunteer work at the hospital with Boomer," Miyako beamed.

Both Butch or I said what we were going to do with our summers and the air had the same feeling in it like when Butch had sat down near the beginning of lunch. That actually made me wondered if Butch had maybe forgiven me or wanted to start over or something since that time in class and now that he hadn't abandoned this table. It made my heart skip a beat.

The rest of lunch was eaten in the awkward silence. I was the first to leave the table and rush to my locker. No one ever told me how much pain letting something go would be.

The rest of day went by as me taking notes and occasionally looking over at Butch trying hard to accept his decision of us as just friends now.

**A/N: Ok so here is another short chapter. I would just call this a filler chapter or something. Oh poor Kaoru… She is so naïve… I think the next chapter will be the last one :( but like I said, don't fret, I am slowly working on another story!**


	24. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was finally summer and I was glad to be done with school and with Butch. I would hopefully not have to see him until the new school year started.

I started my summer off by basically sleeping for a whole week. I only really got out of bed to go to the bathroom or when my mom made me eat, but then it was right back to sleep. When I finally did start getting out of bed, I would usually eat, watch TV and go to the skate park.

My phone rang often, usually from Momoko or Miyako, but I never answered it. I let it go to voicemail because I really just wanted to do stuff on my own for a while.

It was actually a good thing that I never answered them because I got to spend time with my family, which sounds stupid but it was really fun. My dad came back from his tournament placing 1st, of course, and he came to watch all three of us go to the skate park and do tricks, me being the one who could do the coolest ones. Then he showed us some moves that he learned, which I now use on Dai frequently and always won.

And then there was when we all went out for a day of fun. Shou and I went to the store to get some lunch supplies while Dai and dad went to gas up the car. At about 9:30 we left to go on a mini road trip around, going to down town Tokyo and having lunch in the park. Then we goofed around while our mother watched us from the blanket she was sitting on. It was pretty much one of those days that you see in happy movies.

Dad, Dai, Shou, and I played some football and Frisbee. Then we went out for ice cream and finally came home to watch some TV. I swear it was like the best day ever and normally I'm not one to want to spend time with my family. I think it was just what I needed to forget about… Butch…

I woke up the next morning to find my phone ringing from a text. It was Butch.

I stared at the message that read 'meet me in the park in a half hour'.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the message as I read it over and over again not believing what it was saying.

But nonetheless I got out of bed and started to get ready to go meet him in the park. I didn't know why I was doing this. I just had the best day ever yesterday and now I was going to the park to get my heart broken. I had pushed down any ounce of hope I had.

I walked downstairs to grab something to eat before I left and told my mom I would be back later and then left for the park.

Once I reached the park I saw Butch sitting by the fountain.

"You wanted to see me?" I said trying not to sound like I was looking forward to meeting him.

"Yeah, so I know I haven't really talked to you in a while and I just want to apologize for that. I know I've been a jerk about it but I was just hurt just like how I hurt you, which wasn't fair to you. I've thought long and hard about what you've said to me and wanted to say everything you said to me, is one hundred percent true. I should have trusted you more. I guess it's just that I don't like when other people are all over my stuff," he paused to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at how he had called me 'his stuff'.

"Well actually you're more than my stuff, you're my other half and I should have known better than listen to the people around me. I was so miserable with out you and now that you're here, I jus feel like I should be asking for your forgiveness and for us to go back where we left off," he finished and was actually having a serious look on his face, which was a rare thing to see with him.

I thought about it, this is what I had been waiting to hear for almost 7 weeks and I couldn't believe my ears. But on the other hand I couldn't just go back to where we both wanted to be after this. I was conflicted. I wanted this but in some ways I didn't. I thought it would feel right to get back with him and it does but I don't know if I could after how he stopped trusting me just because I did one bad thing.

I made my mind up.

"I forgive you," I sighed.

He smiled and went in for a kiss.

"But!" I cut in, "we can't just jump back to where we left off, and we obviously have some issues to work out with trust but maybe we could kind of start over."

He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Why hello, my name is Butch, and you're going to be my girlfriend after we get ice cream," he smiled his cocky smirk.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder and started walking towards the ice cream shop. He hurried after me while rubbing his arm.

This year was defiantly something new for me and I guess now that I think about it, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

**A/N: haha done! I know it's not the best ending but at least it's happy! It was really fun writing this and I can't wait to start uploading my other story! I might do a sequel to this if you guys want… leave a comment letting me know if you want a sequel! (yeah I know I said no sequel to this but hey, it will give me something to do) I love all you guys who have favorited this story, just plain read my story, commented it, and favorite authored me!**


End file.
